Love Is Love (Re-edit)
by Quiis
Summary: A story of two girls: a bipolar schizophrenic and a goofy hermaphrodite, wanting noting more than to be together. Follow them as they go through life and it's problems, all while dealing with their own. (I couldn't put the real description due to it being too long. )
1. Reason For Love (At First Sight)

(Ashley's POV)

Friday.

Just another typical day for me. Some would say it's the best day of the week, but to me? Their all the same. Get up, brush my teeth, do my hair, take my medicine, find my clothes, and head on off to school. Then rinse and repeat.

Thank God it was the weekend.

I was now walking home from school. The day went as any other day: boring. As I was walking, a voice called me.

"Ashley!!"

I knew whose voice it was. It belonged to my friend, Johnny. He was my best friend ever since first grade. He always make me laugh, helped me when I needed it, and cheered me up when I was down. Though he would always flirt with me, even though he knew I was a lesbian. And I bet this time wasn't going to be any different, "What is it Johnny?" I asked in annoyance. "Oh nothin'. Just wanna tell you that you're lookin' quite sexy today." he flirtatiously stated. I groaned, " **When exactly are you going to stop messing with me?** " I asked, a bit agitated. "When you let me get in them panties." he stated with a grin on his face.

It pissed me off, " **You know I'm a lesbian, Jonathan.** " I hissed, using his real name. The only time I used his real name is when I'm really mad at him or when he does something surprising. "Whoa, calm down Ash. You know I ain't mean nothin' by it." he said as I sighed. _"I know, I know. I'm sorry for getting so worked up. It's just... it's been a long day at school."_ I apologized as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Ahh, it's alright." he assured. We kept walking for ten minutes until we reached the corner that he had turn on.

"Welp, I guess this is where we part ways, until next week." he said as he gave me a hug. I returned the embrace as we said bye to one another before going our separate ways.

~Time Skip~

It was five minute walk; not all that long. I had opened the front door and saw my mother and father sitting down in their chairs. Mother was on her phone, playing "Star Gems 2", while father was watching the TV. "Hey mom. Hey dad." I greeted them both. My father just gave an uninterested hum.

It made me sad.

Ever since he found out about my mental condition, he's become very distant of me; to the point where he doesn't even talk to me at all. When I was little, I would always wait for him at the door when he comes home from work. And when he finally got home, he'd just look down at me like I'm a stranger in the street. I just didn't understand why he acted like this. It just hurts.

At least mother was always there for me.

"Hey sweetheart." mother greeted back with her very thick English accent. It was similar to mines, and my two brothers, Keeagan and Jack, "How was school?" she asked. "Oh, just the same as usual." I answered, going upstairs. Once I made to my room, I took my backpack off and threw it on the bed before I plopped down onto it myself. I took my phone out and saw that it was 4:50. I decided that I'll go out for a work. But not before changing clothes. I took off my school clothes (which was just regular clothes) and put on a pair of black thigh high socks (I have nothing but thigh high socks. I don't know why, I just love them), then slipped on a pair of black, grey, light grey, and white camo tights (thigh high socks tights = comfort/uncomfort) that squeezed every contour of my lower body, making my butt look bigger than it already was (I have a really big butt, **but I'm not fat!** A lot of people say I'm "slim-thick". They say it means "a girl whose skinny, but thick at the same time". Like... e-eh... you know what, just forget it, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about), then I put on a all black, long sleeve low cut [Author: I will never fully understand fashion. I understand it, just not that much.] that showed a lot cleavage from my rather large breast (mother told me that when she was my age, her breast was big as well, bigger then mine to be exact. Hell, her breast are still big, they even seem to have gotten more bigger, and why am I talking about my mother's breast size as if it was a normal conversation topic?). After that was done, I put on my signature black beanie, then putting on my vest.

I went back downstairs and towards the door, "I'm going out for a walk." I stated as mother nodded her head. I opened the door and stepped out into the now slightly cold air, _'It wasn't this cold earlier.'_ I thought as I continued walking down the street. I pondered my thoughts on what I would do for the time being. I came to the conclusion of going to the mall. I wasn't doing anything else. So that's where I went.

~Time Skip~

I was now walking back home, again. It was dark out, which caught me by surprise. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 8:26, _'Wow! I've must've been in for quite some time.'_ I thought.

As I was walking, I heard voices coming from my left. I looked over in that direction, then wished that I never looked that way. It was the group of girls from my school who thought they was better then everyone else. I don't see why anyone would ever look up to them.

They were nothing but a bunch of bitches.

At least, that's what I thought of them. I really didn't want them to notice me, so I quickly turned my head down and kept walking. But luck wanted to be an ass to me (as always), "Hey, isn't that Ashley Mayweather?" I heard on of them say.

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Well then, let's go say 'Hi.'."

I gasped sharply as I heard that. I looked back over towards them and saw that they were walking towards me. _' **Fuck me.** '_ I thought angrily.

"Hey!" one of them yelled, appearing right in front of me, causing me to squeal in fright. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. 'The Weirdo of Glenn Heights High School', Ashley Mayweather. What's someone like you doing in our spot?" the group's "leader", Kiera Gartner, asked smugly, emphasizing the word "you". "I was just walking home," I stated nervously, as I really didn't want any trouble, "Besides, what do you want with me anyway?" I asked. She and her "friends" snickered, "Oh, we just wannna talk to you. You don't mind, right?" she asked with a sadistic like grin on her face.

" **Actually yes, I do mind.** " I stated with a little bit of venom coming out of my mouth. She seemed to be taken back by this, but quickly composed herself. "Is that so? Well, that's too bad. 'Cause you gon' talk to us, whether you like it or not." she stated as her friends got closer to me (a bit too close for my liking). " **What, you guys are going to force me into having an orgy with you or something?** " I smart-mouthed as she and her friends gasped (checkmate). Though, my moment of clarity was short lived.

She slapped me. And it actually hurt.

"Oh, well aren't you just the potty-mouth, huh Ashley?" she asked in a calm, but very dark and pissed voice. _" **You could say that.** "_ I answered with my smug smile. "Oh, then somebody ought to clean it then." she stated. " **Perhaps the same could be said to you,** " I started, "I **mean, what with all the dicks you suck, someone ought to scrub that mouth of yours. Perhaps some... Fabuloso might help?** " I snapped as she just looked at me in shock (checkmate, again).

Why am I such a smartass?

"Bitch..." was all she said before she punched me in the stomach. I yelped in pain and fell to my knees, holding my stomach. "How does that feel, bitch?" she asked with anger and venom leaving her voice, putting extra emphasis on the word "bitch", "You just made the biggest fucking mistake in your life." she stated as she paused and looked back at her friend's, then back at me, "Beat this bitch ass."

Before I could ask what she meant, or even look up, or even comprehend what was going on, I received a kick to the face. And bloody-hell, did it hurt! Over and over, I was getting punched, kicked, and slapped (and I think I felt one of them rub my butt, weird).

After fifteen minutes of getting my ass kicked (they could hit pretty hard for a bunch of sluts), Kiera finally decided to break it up, "Alright, alright, alright y'all, that's enough. My turn..." she said as her friends stepped out of the way for her. She then kicked me in the stomach, "Oh, poor little Ashley, what's wrong? Huh? Don't like having your ass beat? Hmp, should've thought about that before talking shit to me, you little ugly bitch! This'll teach you a less-" she said before somebody came and tackled her; continuously punching her right after. The person was wearing all black and had a hood on, covering their face, preventing me from seeing them. One of Kiera's friends ran up behind the person and jumped on their back. The person stood up and fell backwards (hmm, pretty impressive) and punched her in the face. They then drop-kicked another one of the girls, which was quite awesome I have to say. But I didn't see anything for too much longer.

I blacked out.

~Time Skip~

I had woke in bed with a splitting headache and an aching stomach (knew it). I looked around and realized that I was not in my bed. In fact, I wasn't even in my house. I saw a flat screen TV, it looked to be about a 32 in. There was a small dresser next to it, a bigger dresser on the other side of the room, a nightstand next to the bed, which I then realized was just a mattress.

"Oh hey, you're up!" exclaimed a voice.

I squealed in fright (again) as I looked towards the door. Standing there was a girl. She had a long curly looking afro that reached down past her shoulders, brown eyes, and toffee skin (the same as mine). She was really beautiful. She was wearing a loose tank top and a pair of camo pajama pants. I looked at her breast and saw that she had small breast, very small breast. Actually, it looked like she had no breast at all. "Hey, are you staring at meh boobs?" she asked with a smirk on her face. My freckled face turned a bright red, "Oh. Someone was liking the view, weren't they?" she asked as my face became even more red. _" **W-w-what? N-no, I wasn't looking at your breast!** "_ I exclaimed angrily in embarrassment as I turned my head away from her.

"Aww, what I say?" she asked innocently. She then sat down next to me, "Hey, are you okay?" she asked in a more comforting voice. I looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?" I asked. "Y'know, with all them girls beating up on ya?" she stated, which caught me by surprise. "How do you know about that?" "'Cause I kinda saved you. How else did you think you got here?" she explained. "Wait, you were that person wearing all black?" "Yep." she answered proudly. _"Oh, well, thank you so much. I really appreciate it."_ I thanked as I blushed in embarrassment. "Aww, you're welcome. Though if you don't mind me asking, why were they beating on ya?" she asked. "Oh, it's nothing. **Just a bunch of sluts who think they're better than everyone,** " I started, " **It's so fucking annoying, how they think _they're_ all that, how they think _they're_ the ones who run everything. And it... it just... i-it just PISSES ME OFF!!!**" I yelled in anger. Once I composed myself, I look towards the girl to see she was kind of frightened by sudden outburst, _"O-oh my. I-I'm so sorry. I d-didn't mean t-to yell."_ I apologized.

"N-nah, it's cool. I can see that you hate them, don't ya?" she asked as I nodded my head softly, "Knew it. By the way, I never got your name." she stated. "Oh, it's Ashley." "'Ashley' huh? Nice name. I'm Martti!" she exclaimed with pride. I giggled at her attitude. "Aye!? What's son funny!?" she asked a bit angrily. "Nothing. It's just that you looked cute when you got exited." I stated as she chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I guess so." she said. I tried to stand up...

Only to end up falling face first on the floor.

"Whoa, whoa! You gotta take it easy. Them 'sluts', as you say, did a number on you. I'd say it be best if you just lay here in bed, then head out tomorrow." Martti stated as she helped me back on the mattress, "For now just get some sleep, alright?" she said in a sweet and compassionate voice. It made me feel safe.

She made me feel safe. Though, I felt something more for her.

 _Love._

Love at first sight, if you will. We may have just met, but I don't care. I loved her.

But I'm pretty sure she doesn't like girls that way. And even if she did, she'd probably wouldn't feel the same way about me.

I nodded my head softly and took out my phone (I'm surprised that it was still in my pocket) and texted my mother, saying that I was going to be staying at a friend's house. She texted back and said okay. Once that was done, I put my phone on the nightstand and started taking my pants (tights) off.

"W-what are you doing?" I heard Martti ask. I turned towards her and saw that she had a tomato red face, "I'm getting ready for bed. I always sleep with no pants on. _It's n-not a problem, is it?_ " I asked nervously. "N-nah, nah, it's cool. Just didn't think someone like you slept with no pants on." she stated as I finished taking my pants off, followed by my vest, then my beanie. But my beanie wasn't on my head, that is until I saw it on top of the big dresser. So now I was only in my shirt, panties, and my socks (oh glorious thigh high socks, and I've just realized that I forgot to put on a bra... shit). I looked back to see Martti staring at my butt. I blushed, feeling really flattered that my now new crush was staring at me, "like that". So, I decided to tease her a little. I wiggled my butt a little, _"You like what you see?"_ I teased. I looked back again to see Martti still staring at me with an even bigger blush on her face. I giggled and laid down in the bed, _"Well, goodnight, I guess."_ I stated softly, with a small hint of sadness. "Y-yeah, goodnight." Martti replied sadly as she started to leave the room.

"Wait!"

She looked back at me, _"Umm, c-could you p-p-please sleep with... m-me?"_ I asked hesitantly. She stood there for a moment before finally walking over to the bed and laying down behind me.

"Goodnight." she said.

"Goodnight." I answered back and closed my eyes.

"Um... Ashley?" Martti asked, "C-can I... spoon you?" she asked shyly. I blushed, "S-sure..." I said as I felt her wrap her arms around my waist. I felt safe in her arms.

I loved this feeling.

I smiled and nuzzled into her before finally closing my eyes and going to sleep.


	2. Feelings Bloom

(Ashley's POV)

I had finally woken up after a good night's sleep. Though, I still felt tired. I sat up and looked out the window, seeing the beautiful Sun rise up in the morning sky. But then I realized something.

Martti was gone. And I started to panic.

Until I smelled the heavenly scent of bacon, _'Oh, she must be making breakfast.'_ I thought in relief. I got up out of the bed and walked towards the door to leave, but not before grabbing my beanie and placing it on my head.

I entered the living room and saw Martti sitting on the couch eating... a... spider sandwich? I rubbed my eyes and looked back at Martti. Yet, she was still eating the spider sandwich, _'Why is she eating a sandwich with spiders in it?'_ I mentally asked myself. She noticed me standing there, _"Oh, morning sexy.~"_ she purred, taking another bite out of the sandwich. I felt like I was going to throw up (not from her calling me "sexy", I was actually flattered about that, I even blushed). "Hey, you alright?" Martti asked in concern. _"Why are you eating a... s-sandwich with... spiders in it?"_ I weakly asked, feeling a little bit of vomit climb its way into my throat. She gave me a perplexed look, "I'm... eating a bacon sandwich." she stated in a confused voice.

At that moment, realization hit me.

I didn't take my medicine.

I probably had the dumbest look on my face right now, "Yo, you alright?" Martti asked once more, in a more concerned voice, snapping me out of my trance. I looked at her, _"I left my medicine for my illness at home."_ I stated softly. "Medicine? For what?" she asked. My breath hitched a little.

 _"...-phrenia..."_ I whispered softly (can you whisper softly?). "I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked. I (stupidly) became angry. " **I HAVE SCHIZOPHRENIA, OKAY!?** " I snapped as tears started running down my face. She gasped, "O-oh. A-Ashley, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just... I'm s-sorry." she softly apologized. I sighed, _"It's okay,"_ I said as she looked at me in surprise and what I think is happiness, _"I should be the one apologising. I was the one who left my medicine at home, and decided to take my anger out on you. And for that... I'm sorry."_ I apologized softly. She then did something that made me blush redder than I don't know what...

She hugged me. I felt my heart pounding against my chest and my stomach doing backflips. I just wanted to kiss her so badly.

I returned the embrace and nuzzled myself deeper into the hug, my breast pressed tightly against her chest. Though she didn't seem to mind. We pulled away from the hug and sat down on the couch, "Will you be okay? Y'know, without your medicine?" Martti asked. I nodded my slowly, "Yeah, I'll manage... _hopefully_." I stated. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of illnesses do you have?" Martti asked hesitantly. I took a deep breath and answered, _"I'm... bipolar,"_ I started, _"I have a mental illness known as hypomania. It's an illness that makes have mood swings from time to time. Also, I have schizophrenia. Another mental illness that'll me have hallucinations and on some occasions, delusions."_ I explained softly. Martti just looked at me, dumbfounded, "Wow." she said. I then remembered what she said to earlier.

"Why did you call me 'sexy'?"

After I asked that, her breath hitched, "Um... I... don't really know, to be honest..." she stated as she looked away from me, a bright red blush donning her face. "Hehe, you look cute when you blush." I giggled as she blushed even more (if that's possible). I then saw an adorable, little kitten make its way from behind the couch, _"Aww Martti, you didn't tell me you had a kitten!"_ I cooed as I picked the kitten up and set it on my lap. "But... I don't have a cat." she stated as she looked me in confusion. " **Then what is this that's sitting in my lap right now?** " I asked, a little annoyed. "Nothing..." she stated. I looked down at the cat and...

...saw that the cat was no longer there, "W-where did it go?!" I panicked as I looked around for the cat. "Ash, there was no cat here in the first place. You was just hallucinating... I think..." Martti explained as I stopped looking and sat back on the couch, now with a saddened look on my face, _"Oh, yeah... r-right..."_ I stated solemnly, _"I guess I should call my mother and ask her to bring my medicine over, shouldn't I?"_ I asked no one in particular, but Martti answered "yes" anyway. I slowly got and walked back towards Martti's bedroom. But before I left, I looked back at Martti and saw that she was staring at my butt again, _"You like staring at my butt?"_ I teased as she blushed.

"Y-yes..." she answered.

I honestly wasn't expecting her to say "yes". I wasn't mad or anything. If "anything", I was quite flattered.

So I decided to tease her a little and shook my butt for her, as a blush appeared on both our faces.

And I think I heard her moan.

I giggled to myself and left back into the room. Once I was in there, I picked my phone up off the dresser and called my mom.

"'Ello?" my mother answered over the phone. "Hey mom." "Oh, hey sweetheart. How are you doing?" she asked. "I'm fine. I was just calling to ask if you could bring my medicine over." "Oh, yeah sure, I can do that. Just hold on, I'll be over there in a little while. Wait, where are you?" "The apartment building on Maple Drive." "Okay, I'll be over in a little while." "Okay, thanks mom. Love you." "I love you too, bye." she said as she hung up. I looked at my phone battery and saw that it was low, 30% of charge left. I walked back in the living room and saw Martti laying on the couch, watching Family Guy. "Martti?" I asked as she hummed in response, "Do you have a phone charger I can use?" "Umm... yeah, it's up there by the TV." she stated as she pointed over towards the TV, where a long phone charger lay. I walked over towards the TV and put my phone on charge and walked back over towards the couch and sat down, "So, what your mom say?" Martti asked. "She said she'll be over in a lit'le while to bring my medicine." I informed. "Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Martti asked while blushing a little.

She looked so cute!

"Sure." I answered as she put "The Hangover: Part 2" on.

~Time Skip~

It was near the end of the movie. I had to admit, the movie was really funny. Though, throughout the whole movie, I took subtle glances over towards Martti, and saw that she was always staring at me. I thought nothing of it during the movie.

Well, that is up until now.

I looked at her again and saw that she was biting her lower lip and blushing quite madly, "Umm, A-Ashley?" she stuttered, "C-can I ask you a question?" she asked, stuttering. "Sure, what is it?" I asked as Martti then stared down at the floor before looking back up at me. "I... w-well, uhh... I... would you be mad if I d-did this...?" she stuttered. And before I could ask what she meant, the most surprising thing happen...

She kissed me... on the _LIPS_.

Her lips were so plump, soft, yet very firm. The one thing I've been waiting for is finally happening. But, I was so shocked by the kiss that I...

That I didn't kiss back.

I mean, I really wanted to, but I was just too shocked to do anything. She must've noticed that I wasn't kissing back and broke it up. As soon as her lips was detached from mine, I was snapped out of my shocked state and looked at Martti, only to see her with a very saddened look on her face, "I-I'm sorry. I... just couldn't help myself. I h-hope your not m-mad at me. Though, if you a-are, it's cool, j-just hope we can s-still be friends..." she sadly stated.

Seeing her like this broke my heart (again).

I didn't mean to make her sad or anything, I wanted to kiss her. I want her to know that I have the same feelings she has for me.

So, I slowly brought my hands up and softly rested them on her cheeks. She looked at me with slightly teary eyes and a small cute little blush on her face. I slowly brought my face towards hers as she blushed a lot more, until our lips were almost touching. I looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes, before softly pressing my lips against hers. She was surprised, but instantly kissed me back. I felt her slip her hands under my shirt, planting them on my waist, causing me to blush and moan a little. She took that little opportunity and quickly slipped her tongue inside my wet mouth (clever girl), making me moan even more. I lowered my hands from her face and wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling myself closer to her as she fully wrapped her arms around my waist. I even straddled myself onto her lap. This was the most perfect moment of my life: sitting here, passionately kissing my crush while in a loving embrace.

That is, until we needed oxygen (goddammit).

We both pulled slowly pulled away, a long, thick, silver strand of saliva connecting our tongues together. We were staring each other in the eyes, our breath erratic, our bodies all jittery. I smiled softly after our breathing became normal again and pecked her on the lips, as she smiled as well, "So, I take it that you're not mad at me?" she asked with a grin on her face. I giggled, _"Nope. In fact, I wish you'd done it sooner."_ I sweetly replied, giving her another peck, this time on the cheek. My smile soon turned into a nervous frown, _"Umm, does this m-means... we're going... t-together?"_ I asked nervously, in fear that she will say "no". "You bet it does, baby." she stated confidently as she firmly placed her hand on my butt. I blushed when she did, but I didn't mind, at least now that we're a couple. Then there was a knock on the door. Martti gently moved me from her lap and got up to answer the door. She opened the door, revealing my mother. "Oh, thank God!" she exclaimed in euphoria as she saw me sitting on the couch, "I thought I was never going to found you. I tried fifteen different rooms and thought that this one was going to be the wrong one also," my mother explained breathlessly, "Any who, I've brought your medicine and a extra pair'a clothes, just in case you decide to stay another night." she said as she handed me my medicine and the extra clothes. "Hmm. I don't recognize you. N-not that it's a bad thing, of course! It's just... I've never seen you before." mother said to Martti. "Oh, I'm Martti. Yeah, me and Ashley hang out a lot at school. Yep, the two of us are really close friends." Martti said. _"Though, before you walked in, we became more than friends."_ I stated nervously as Martti and I both blushed. I looked back towards mother, only to be enveloped into a big hug by her, "OH, MY BABY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!" she exclaimed happily. I blushed even more and giggled, as did Martti, who was soon brought into a hug by my mother. "Please take care of my lit'le Ashley, that's all I ask." mother requested. "Of course I will, ma'am." Martti assured as she pecked me on the cheek, as mother cooed. "Thank you. And you don't have to call me 'ma'am', just call me Erica," mother said as Martti nodded in agreement, "Well, I should get going now. I'll leave you two lit'le lovebirds to your day." mother stated as she left.

The first thing I did was go to the bathroom to take my medicine.

After I did, I walked back into the living room and saw that nobody was there.

 _"Ashley~?"_ Martti's voice ranged out seductively. It seem to have come from her bedroom. I slowly made my way towards the room door.

I softly opened the door and saw...

Martti laying in the bed, only wearing her camo pants.

I'm sure my face is a blushing mess right now.

 _"Well? Aren't ya gonna join me?"_ she asked in that same seductive, yet sexy voice of hers. I nodded my head softly and began taking my shirt (which I was right, I unfortunately, did forget to put a bra on... stupid), beanie hat, and panties off, only leaving my socks on. But...

But I froze.

I couldn't move, I just stood there. Covering my large mounds as my body shook. My anxiety was kicking in again. Showing off my naked body to another person was to enough to make me have a nervous breakdown, but making sexual contact (or any contact for that matter) was enough to make me have a mental breakdown, collapsing my mind. Making me think that I have an ugly body, because that's what my mind made me think. That's even how I truly feel about myself, that I'm ugly. That everything about me is ugly. Especially my physical appearance. Sure, a lot of boys gawk at me and a lot of girls get jealous of me because of my body, but I just think my body is ugly.

I think I'm ugly. I _know_ I'm ugly. I _am_ ugly.

And if it wasn't someone just looking at my body, then it was the mere thought of actually having sex. These thoughts haunted me the most and what kicked my anxiety into overdrive. Just thinking of it would send a thousand thoughts to my head: _'Would I be any good?' 'Will she like it?' 'Would she be satisfied?'_

As all these thoughts plagued my mind, my body started to shake intensely as my whimpering became louder, which caught Martti's attention. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked as she got up and pulled me into a hug.

 _"I'm a-afraid..."_ was all I could say.

"Afraid of what, baby?" Martti asked, sounding a little more concerned.

 _"Of showing y-you... my body. My s-stupid, h-horrifying, retarded, u-ugly body."_ I whined, tears escaping my eyes as they slid down my face. I tried to hold them in, but was slowly failing.

"Baby..." Martti sighed as she gave me a short soft kiss on my cheek, the feeling of her soft lips calming me, "There's nothing wrong with your body. If anything, you got the most banging body I've ever seen. From your big soft ass to your nice looking titties to your amazing personality, all to your beautiful and adorably freckled face. Nothing about you is ugly. And whoever told you were ugly, need they ass beat. Believe me. I'm not saying this to make you feel better... okay, maybe I am. But I'm mostly telling you this," she paused as she gave me another short soft kiss, this time on the lips, "'Cause it's true, baby. Don't let yourself believe that you're ugly, don't let anybody tell you that you're ugly, 'cause your not. _You're beautiful, baby._ " she finnished.

Her words, they... they touched me. They made me feel better about myself. All the thoughts that was once going through my head were gone. So with the small bit of confidence that has built up inside me, I slowly lowered my arms, uncovering my rather large bust to her.

If only you all could see how red my face is.

Martti chuckled softly and gently took my right mound and gave it squeeze, causing me to softly moan. She chuckled again, "It's so soft... and squishy." she praised, this time giving my left one a squeeze as I giggled, due to it somewhat tickling me. Then Martti sighed and frowned, "Though, despite everything I just said, I'm the one who should be saying 'I have an ugly body.'." Martti said as I looked at her with confusion on my face. _"W-what do you mean?"_ I asked. Martti looked at me, "W-well, it's just... I... just look down..." she said as I stared at her for a few seconds before looking down.

And what I saw left me speechless...

She had... a penis. It was limp right now, looking to be about 3 inches.

"M-Martti... y-you have a-" "Dick? Yeah, I know. And a pussy. I was just born like this, being raised as a girl." Martti explained solemnly. I looked back up at her and planted a soft, but caring peck on her lips, _"Martti, it doesn't matter to me that you were born an hermaphrodite, I still like you and want to be with you. I know you're a girl and you know you're a girl. A-and it's just like you told me, 'Your body isn't ugly, it's beautiful.'."_ I told her, _"And to be honest, it looks really nice."_ I complimented (I think... I hope she took as a compliment, and not as me being weird) with blush stained onto my face, as a reiddish-pinkish hue formed on Martti's face. _"R-really?"_ Martti nervously asked as I nodded my head. Martti then pulled me into another soft, short kiss. We pulled away, _"D-do you mind... if I... t-touch it?"_ I asked shyly as my face darkened into a deep red, as hers did the same. "G-go ahead." Martti said.

So I slowly brought my right hand down to her half limp member and slowly stroked it, _"Oohhh...b-baby...aaahhh~"_ Martti moaned as her member became fully erect, looking to be about 6 or 7 inches long (mostly 7). I giggled a little as I started stroking a bit faster as she started to moan a bit louder. She then took my hand off her member and stuck it in between my thighs before grinding it against my nether region, causing us both to moan in pleasure.

 _"A-Ashley... I... I need you n-now.~"_

 _"I... I need you too Martti.~"_

Martti took her camo pants off so she was completely naked. _"L-lay down please."_ I softly demanded as she did so. I then laid down on top off her and gave her a kiss before slowly moving down her body until her member was directly in my face.

This was going to be a fun morning.


	3. A Morning Of Passion

(Ashley's POV)

Before we actually did anything, I decided to get a better look of her lower region. And she was right, she did have a vagina as well; labia and all. She even had testicles, but were small. Really small.

After my little examination, I took Martti's member in my right hand and started to slowly stroke it, _"Ooohhhhh~"_ Martti moaned. I smiled, _'Well, at least she's enjoying it.'_ I thought as I started stroking faster, causing her to moan a bit louder. _"Oohhh...aaahhhnn~"_ Martti moaned as a bit of precum appeared. I stopped stroking and looked at it, thinking on what I should. Though, a thought did come to mind as I blushed a vibrant red.

I looked up at Martti, she looked down at me.

I then hesitantly and tentatively licked the head of her member, along with the precum. _"W-was t-that... a-alright...?"_ I hesitantly asked, looking back up at her, only to get a moan in response. I smiled, knowing that she liked it, _'Well, might as well keep her happy, right?'_

So I started to lick the entire length before taking her whole member in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down while taking my left hand and caressing her womanhood with my thumb. _"Ooohhhhh fuck...!~"_ Martti moaned as she placed her hands on the back of my head, making me deep throat her. Honestly, I was getting quite turned on from doing this, so I took my left hand and started caressing my own womanhood while sticking my butt in the air, letting Martti get a good view of (if she was even looking), _"Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm~"_ I moaned while I continued, going as down and as deep as I possibly can as I started stroking her member again. _"Oohhh... that's right baby... suck mama's juicy dick... mmhmmm shit...!~"_ Martti moaned as she started fingering herself. I decided to try something a little different as I started to swirl my tounge around the head of her member every time I came up, which really seem to get her off, _"Oohhh... b-baby... I'm gonna c-cum...!~"_ Martti moaned as I started to suck faster and harder, causing her to moan louder as she released her cum in my mouth; feeling her warm, moist seed slide down my throat as I swallowed as much of it as I could. Though, she must've been holding in a lot, because as soon I took her member out of my mouth, she cummed again; her warm, moist, gooey semen getting all of over my face, oddly taking me by surprise as I blushed a deep red.

"Hehe, s-sorry baby. It's just... that felt so damn good." Martti apologized in embarrassment. _"It's okay. I don't mind. Besides,"_ I started as I took my finger and wiped a bit of cum off my face, before licking it off my finger, _"It... t-tastes good. And I'm happy that I was able to make you feel good. Be-because... I want you to feel good... I want you to be happy..."_ I stated as I crawled back up her body, laying next to her before giving her a short kiss on the lips after wiping the remaing cum of my face. "Well thank you, baby," Martti said as she placed her left hand on my butt and squeezed it, making me moan softly, _"And I wanna make you happy too.~"_ Martti purred as she begin to kiss my neck.

 _"M-Martti, stop! That tickles!"_ I laughed as Martti started kissing my neck all over, before she started lightly biting it, _"Ahnn~"_ I moaned. Martti moved her left hand further down my until she reached my wet clit, making me gasp. I looked at her with slight fear and panic on my face, "It's okay, baby. I'll be gentle, I promise." Martti assured me as I hesitantly nodded my head. She proceeded to slowly caress my opening, making me moan softly, _"Shit, baby. You're really wet.~"_ Martti stated with smirk on her face. The olny thing I could do in response was blush and moan as she stuck one of her fingers inside me, causing me to yelp in pain (it hurt, okay? This is my first time doing). Martti quickly took her finger out of me, "Sh-shit! Baby, I'm sorry." Martti apologized. _"I-it's okay. I'm just... still adjusting, that's all."_ I stated as Martti nodded. So I took a few deep breathes before telling her I was ready. She inserted the same finger back inside my wet opening, more slowly this time. I gasped but got used to it as Martti started to slowly pump her finger in and out of me, _"Aaahhhnn~"_ I moaned, feeling her finger caress the inside of my nether region.

To be honest, I was hesitant about all of this. With my mind forming all these stupid thoughts along with this being my first time having sex. But I have to admit, I was actually enjoying it.

Somehow, Martti must've been reading my mind as she inserted another finger inside me, pumping them faster and a bit more deeper. She was really stirring a fire inside me as I started to stroke her member again while I pulled her into a kiss as she continued pumping her fingers in and out of me, causing both of us to moan in pleasure. I felt her lick my bottom lip with her wet tongue, asking for entrance. I granted her access as I slowly opened my mouth, allowing her wet snake-like tongue to slither inside: playing, prodding, caressing, poking and dancing with my own. The feeling of her tongue swirling around inside my mouth, exploring every bit of it as her fingers continued to work their magic on my nether region was really taking it's toll on me as I felt my walls becoming tighter as I tried I to keep stroking Martti's member, but was being overcome with too much pleasure to do so.

 _"M-Martti... I'm gonna cum...!~"_ I moaned in overwhelming lust and pleasure, after pulling away from the kiss.

That is until she stopped. _' **WHAT!?!? I WAS SO CLOSE, WHY IN THE BLUE FUCK WOULD YOU STOP!?!?!?** '_ I mentally exclaimed in shock and somewhat anger as my body became shakey and jittery.

 _"Lay down real quick, baby.~"_ Martti purred as I did so. She gave a soft peck on the lips before moving down my body, planting soft kisses as she went. And before I knew it, she had her tongue deep inside me, eating me out as if her life depended on it. I have to admit, this was way better than her fingers, _"Aaahhhhnnn... please... ooohhhhh... d-don't stop...~"_ I moaned.

At this point, moaning was the only thing I could do.

 _"Ma-Martti... I'm... I'M... AAAHHHH!~"_ I moaned as I couldn't hold it in any longer and released my love juices all over her face as drank some of it. "W-wow. I knew you'd like it, but didn't I think you would cum this much, baby." Martti said, amazed, "But I did tell you that I'd make you feel good, didn't I?" she said as I giggled and nodded my head while trying to catch my breath as she crawled back up my body and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, _"Thank you.~"_ I purred as I gave her a kiss on the cheek in return.

Martti chuckled, _"Well if you liked that, then I'm gonna give you something that we'll both like.~"_ she said as she licked my neck before laying down on her back, seductively making a "come here" motion with her finger. I blushed a very, very deep red, knowing what she was implying. I straddled her body, her member sandwiched between our bodies, "Wait. You sure you wanna do this, baby?" Martti asked. I softly kissed her cheek as I took my hand and lined her member with my womanhood, _"Mmhm. Just as long as I'm doing it with you.~"_ I sweetly answered. Martti smiled and kissed me as I lowered my body slowly onto her member; the head pushing easily in between my lower lips, going deeper inside me, causing us both to moan softly. _"It h-hurts..."_ I whimpered, stopping half way as tears started flowing from my eyes. Martti wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me into a soft kiss, "It's okay, baby. Just take it at your own pace." she assured me as I continued to slowly lower myself onto her member, reaching my breaking point as more tears fell from my eyes as I started to whimper even more. _'Fuck it...'_ I thought as I lifted my body back up until only the head of Martti's member was inside me and took a deep breath. "B-baby, w-what are you d-doing?" Martti asked nervously. I didn't answer. The only response she got was me forcefully slamming my body onto her member, completely breaking my hymen as the warm red liquid known as blood leaked out (welp, there goes my virginity). The impact caused me to moan in pain. Martti pulled me in another kiss to somewhat ease some of the pain before pulling away. I took in a few more breathes before I started to slowly move up and down, causing us both to moan. _"Aahhn~"_ I moaned, the feeling of Martti slowly beginning to thrust inside me, making the inside of my body melt. _"Oohhh... baby...~"_ Martti moaned as she started thrusting more faster inside me, the faint clapping sound of our skin getting louder as each thrust got faster and harder. My moans were getting louder and louder, my eyes nearly rolled to back of my head with my tongue hanging out of my mouth as my vision started to become blurry. And again, somehow, Martti was reading my thoughts, giving me more pleasure as she started fondling my breast; squeezing, prodding, caressing them, turning me into nothing but a moaning mess. Martti then suddenly flipped us over, putting us in the missionary position, going deeper inside of me as I felt the head of her member hitting my womb, adding to the undying pleasure I was in. _"OOHHH... MARTTI, MARTTI, MARTTI, MARTTI... AAHHHNNN... FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!!!~"_ I moaned in immense pleasure. It won't be too long until I reach my end as I felt my walls become tight around her member. And judging by how erratic Martti's breathing was becoming and how loud her moans were getting, she must be reaching her end as well. _"OOOHHHHH... I'M GONNA CUM, I'M GONNA CUM, I'M GONNA CUM, I'M GONNA CU-OOAAAHHHNNN!!!~"_ I moaned out as I reached my climax and released my cum all over her member as she continued to thrust into me before pulling out (with an audible *POP!*) and started jerking herself off before cumming all over my stomach. The warm, wet, moist, sticky liquid slowly running down the side of my body, dripping onto the bed (I guess I was right, her dick was the perfect size for me... that did not sound right).

That was probably the most intense and most pleasurable experience of my life.

After coming down from her climax, Martti had laid down next to me as we started to catch our breath. _"That... was... fucking... amazing..."_ Martti said breathlessly. _"Yeah... It... really was..."_ I agreed as I cuddled up to her, nuzzling my head underneath her chin and yawning softly. "Someone's tired." Martti said wrapping her arms around me as she gave a... rather loud yawn. "So are you." I giggled, causing her to chuckle. "Yeah, I am pretty tired. Up for a little nap?" she asked, but didn't get an answer, "Baby?" she said as she looked down, only to see me already asleep. She chuckled again before softly kissing my head and closing her own eyes.


	4. A Afternoon Of Relaxation

(Ashley's POV)

My eyes gently fluttered open as I woke from my (luxurious) nap. I started to feel a little cold, like I was naked.

That is, until I sat up and looked down, only to see that I WAS naked. My eyes became wide until I remembered what happened.

Martti and I had sex.

 _'Did we have sex?'_ I mentally asked myself, _'No. We couldn't have. Why would she have sex with someone like me?!'_ My body begin to tremble, _'She... I... I'm not even worth being her girlfriend!! This isn't real!! This can't be real!! This is all too good to be real!!'_ Tears started escaping my eyes, **_'You're just some ugly, stupid, schizophrenic BITCH!!!'_** I started whimpering, **_'YOU STUPID BITCH!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL YOURSELF ALREADY!?!? NOBODY LIKES YOU!!'_** I hugged myself to calm down, to stop the thoughts.

 ** _'WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO EVERYONE AND YOURSELF A FAVOR AND JUST DIE!? HUH!? MARTTI DOESN'T LOVE YOU LIKE YOU WANT HER TO!!!'_**

 _"Y-y-yes sh-she does..."_

 ** _'Really? You really think that?'_**

 _"Y-yes..."_

 ** _'THEN YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!!!'_** the voice bellowed, ** _'THERE JUST LIES!!! LIES, LIES, LIES, LLLIIIIEEEESSS!!! YOU'RE WHOLE LIFE IS JUST ONE BIG FUCKING LIE!!! THIS ISN'T REAL!! NONE OF IT'S REAL!!_**

 _"It... it... it... it i-isn't?..."_

 ** _'NO!! IT'S ALL BULLSHIT!! Let me ask you something. Do you, do you honestly think Martti loves you?'_**

 _"Y-yes-"_

 ** _'WRONG!!! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!! And you wanna know why?'_**

 _"W-why?..."_

 ** _'Because you're a weird, lonely, stupid, little BITCH! She's gonna leave you, Ashley! Just like your father did! She LIED to you! She only wants for your body! Heh, that's all anyone's gonna want you for!'_**

W-was the voices right? Does Martti really love me? Does she really only want me for my body? Was this all just an hallucination? Have I've been hallucinating this whole time? "Good afternoon, baby." came Martti's voice, as she was just waking. I snapped my heads towards her with tears freely sliding down my face, "Whoa, baby. What's wrong!" she asked in concern as she sat up next to me. I just looked at her before asking her one question.

 _"...Was it real?..."_

"Was what real? Us having sex?" Martti asked in confusion.

That's when I lost it.

 ** _"YES!!! PLEASE tell me is was real!! Please tell me everything that happened between us was real!! Tell me that us having sex was real!! Please Martti, tell me that it was real and not just me hallucinating!! Please tell me that you're real, that we've really met, that we kissed, that we had sex, that you love me!! Please, tell me it was real. For the LOVE of GOD, tell me IT WAS REAL!!!"_** I exclaimed, crying uncontrollably as Martti stared at me in fear, shock, confusion and worry. But quickly brought me into a hug, planting her lips firmly on mine as I did my best to calm down and return the kiss. Martti slowly pulled away from the kiss and looked me directly in my eyes as she wiped the tears away, _"It was real,"_ she started, _"It was real, baby. Everything we did, everything that happened,"_ Martti assured as her voice was breaking, _"It was real, baby. It really was,"_ tears started sliding down her face, _"W-we did it all. W-we really d-did meet, w-we really did kiss, w-we really did h-have sex, and I do love you, baby. I love you..."_ Martti said as she started to lightly sob, hugging me even tighter as I hugged her back just as tight. _"I love you, too..."_ I said as I started to sob along with her.

After a few minutes of sobbing, we finally calmed down before I realized what she said, _"M-Martti?"_ I asked, my voice still shakey as she hummed in response, _"Do... do you really love me?"_ I asked as she looked at me before softly smiling. _"Yes. I really do love you, baby. I know it's weird for me to be saying that so early in our relationship, considering we literally just started dating. But, you've made me happier in just one day than any of my exes did in two weeks. Heh, how could I not love you?"_ she said as I smiled and brought her into kiss. _"I love you, too. I loved you ever since we first met. You're one of the only few people outside my family that I was able to be myself with. You've accepted me for who I was, you didn't make fun of me when I told you about my mental illnesses, and you helped me feel better about myself. You've even made my first time a very pleasurable one."_ I told her as we both blushed. "Hehe, well I'm glad I was able to do that." Martti said as a big goofy grin was plastered on her face.

Maybe she _IS_ the right for me.

 ** _'No she isn't, dumbass.'_** came the voices again, but they weren't going to get the better of me again. " **Oh shutup, you nonexistent bitch.** " I snapped at the voices. "Uhh..." I heard Martti say as I turned towards her, "Who... are you talking to?" she asked. _"The voices in my head."_ I stated innocently with a innocent smile on my face, before frowning, " **One of the _MANY_ 'perks' of being schizophrenic.**" I stated in annoyance. Martti chuckled a little before kissing my cheek, "Well, I just hope they ain't giving you any trouble. If they are, just let me know and I'll give 'em that three-piece combo." Martti joked as I giggled. "Will do." I said as I kissed her cheek. "So, I guess we better get up, get dressed and get this day started, huhn?" Martti asked as I nodded, _"Or... we could just skip getting dressed, and bum around the apartment naked all day.~"_ Martti added with a huge smirk on her face as I blushed. _"Uh-huh..."_ I stammered, _"W-well... I don't... m-mind..."_ I nervously said. "WHOO!! THEN LET'S GO, 'cause I'm hungry as shit." Martti said as she hopped off the mattress (that's all it was, just two queen sized mattresses stacked on top of each other with pillows and a blanket. It's very comfortable to honest) and out the room, I guess heading towards the kitchen as I got up and followed her.

Not without putting on my beanie hat, of course.

I walked into the living room and into the small kitchen and sat down on one of the four chairs surrounding a round table. "So, what would m'lady like to eat?" Martti asked as she was looking threw the refrigerator. I giggled when she said "m'lady", "I'll have... some scrambled eggs." I said. "Coming right up!" Martti happily exclaimed as she took some eggs out and went to the stove. She had back towards me, which gave me a perfect view if her butt. It was big. _Really_ big; almost as big as mine.

As she was doing this, I was thinking about what would happened when I go home, _'Should I tell them? What would they think? Would they accept me?'_ I mentally asked myself. I only have to tell my brothers and father. Though, father probably wouldn't care, so it probably doesn't even matter if tell him. Maybe I'll just tell my brothers, but what would they think? Would _they_ still love me? I hope so.

My thinking, however, was interrupted when a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a piece of toast was put in front of me, "There you are." Martti said in posh voice. I giggled again, "What's with the fancy talk all of a sudden?" I asked as Martti sat down, eating another bacon sandwich, "And what is with you bacon sandwiches? Or... just bacon in general?" I asked. "Don't know. Just felt like it. Also, bacon is one of the things I love." Martti explained as she took a bite out of her sandwich. I playfully rolled my eyes and began eating.

It wasn't too long before we both finished eating (well... Martti being finished way before me). We went back into the bedroom and laid back down with me lying on top of her. "Martti?" I said as she hummed again, "Why do you only have just two mattresses?" I asked. "Oh. Well, I was staying with my granny for awhile, but had decided to move out and come here 'cause I wanted my own place. And 'cause it was more closer to the school. So my granny called my uncle to come over and help me move my stuff. After we were done, I thought that we'd gotten everything. But... no. We uhh... forgot the bed frame. Reason why we didn't go back and get it was because my uncle had already left and went back home, which was waaayyyyy outta town. And because I... was just too lazy to go back for it, hehe..." Martti explained in embarrassment. _"That's a silly story."_ I giggled.

"Can I ask you another question?" I asked. "Shoot." Martti said. _"W-well... I was wondering if you could tell me... how... y-your... y-y-you know..."_ I stuttered as I shyly pointed at her private area. "Oh! Umm... yeah, sure." Martti said, "Well, it's a bit weird... and a bit complicated. Well, to me, it is. Umm, my dick fully works like dude's. And I do have balls, which means I have cum, which also means that I can get you pregnant. But, they're... _really small_ ," Martti said, a little saddened. So I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as she smiled, "I'm also sure you know that I also have a pussy and it fully works, too. I can pee from it as well. Don't know how, but I can. I guess I have two urethras?... I don't really know. I also have a womb, and it works as well, so I can also get pregnant. My therapist told me that most people who are born with both a dick and a pussy is that usually only one of them would fully work, which would most commonly be the dick due to people not having a womb. Heh, guess I was one of the 'lucky' ones." Martti chuckled a little as I smiled and rolled my eyes, "But yeah. That's me. I'm one giant biological mystery, ain't I?" she asked, chucking even more. _"You kind of are. Though, it was pretty interesting to know how your body works."_ I said before softly kissing her lips.

As I pulled away, I stared into her beautiful brown eyes as she stared into my light-ish brown ones, _"You have really beautiful eyes."_ I stated as a blush appeared on our faces. _"You got some beautiful eyes too, baby."_ Martti said as she pulled me into another kiss. At first, it was just a light, soft, affectionate kiss, but then it turned into one of lust and passion as she licked my bottom asking for access as I immediately opened my mouth and let her tongue explore the wet cavern that is my mouth. Her tongue was rubbing everywhere inside of my mouth from my own tongue, to the roof of my mouth, to my throat, it was just everywhere. But, I will be honest...

It was making me wet. And feeling her (oddly warm) member standing firm at attention between our stomachs told me that Martti was getting aroused as well.

I decided to spark things up a little. So I pulled away from the kiss and started grinding my womanhood against her member, causing us both to moan as she grabbed my butt with both of her hands and gave it a tight squeeze, making me moan a bit louder. Simultaneously, we fall back into our lust fueled kiss as we opened our mouths, letting the other's tongue roam free inside before dancing with each other. I started moving my body faster as our moans got louder.

But as the saying goes - "All good things must come to an end.".

And that's exactly what happened when Martti's phone started ringing, playing "Post To Be".

We both groaned in annoyance and glared at the cellular device as Martti picked it up. Our fun would've continued, if not for the person who was calling Martti, as her face turned into one of worry, which concerned me. _"W-who is it?"_ I asked as she continued to stare down at phone, before saying...

"...My mom..."


	5. A Not-So-Happy Kitchen Family Reunion

(Ashley's POV)

"...My m-mom..."

That's all Martti said before answering the phone, "H-hello?" "Hey sweetie! It's been a while since we last spoke to each other." said a female voice, most likely to be her mom. "Y-yeah, it h-has." "What's wrong? You sound like there's something troubling you." "N-no no no no! Th-there's nothing wrong! I-it's j-just that school h-has been piling up on m-me, you k-know? Tests h-here, h-homework there. It's j-just been taking a huge t-toll on me." "Oh. Well, just make sure you're taking is easy. I don't want to here that my own daughter became brain fried. Anyway, I was calling to tell that I'm on my way to come visit you." "W-wait what?!" "What? You sound as if you don't want me to come over." "N-no, it's j-just... I'm s-surprised, that's all." "Oh... well, okay. I thought 'Since I'm in town, why not see my daughter?', you know. Well, let me hang up. I'll be there in a little bit. Love you!" "L-love you too..."

Martti had hung and set her phone back down before she started sobbing, pulling her knees up to her chest as she buryed her face in them. I pulled her into hug, _"M-Martti, what's wrong?"_ I asked as she looked up at me, tears falling from her eyes. _"M-my mom's on her way here..."_ she said as I became a little confused. _"I d-dont see the problem..."_ I said. _"Sh-she... she hates gay people..."_ Martti said. _"W-well, maybe when she sees u-" "No. T-that won't help. I w-was with another g-girl once. We were p-pretty happy together. B-but... when momma find out, sh-she made break up w-with her. She told m-me that if sh-she ever caught me w-with another girl..."_ Martti paused, _"She'll d-disown me. I don't wanna lose my momma, but I don't wanna lose you either!"_ Martti cried. I gave her a hug as she ruptured it, burying her face in my neck.

It's awful that someone would disown their own child because of... well, anything!

 ** _*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*_**

Someone knocking at the door caused Martti and I to gasp and jump, "Hello!? Martriana!?" came a female voice from. And judging by the way Martti reacted to by hugging me even tighter, it must've been her mom.

Martti looked at me as I looked back at her before giving her a (somewhat) confident smile and a kiss on the cheek, _"Y-you can do it."_ I sweetly told her as she smiled and nodded softly.

We got off the mattress and put our clothes on, me putting my panties and shirt back on as Martti put on some boxers (yes, boxers) along with her camo pants and black tank top. Martti left the room towards the front door as I stood in front of the door of her bedroom. Martti, with a shaking hand, slowly twisted the doorknob, opening the door to reveal a woman with the same toffee colored skin as Martti and seemed to be at least a foot taller while having black hair tied into a ponytail. She had a on blue business suit but with a knee length skirt and black stockings with a pair of black heels. "Oh, my baby! Oh, you've gotten soo tall!" her mom gushed as she pulled Martti into a hug as Martti meekly returned the embrace. "H-hey mom..." Martti said, trying to sound upbeat, only to sound more nervous. Her mom let out content sigh before looking at Martti as she furrowed her brows when she seen how red Martti's eyes were, "Why are your eyes so puffy and red? Have you been crying?" her mom questioned as Martti flinched a little. "N-no, m-my eyes are just watery from... my allergies." Martti excused as she gave a nervous chuckle. "Hmm... I guess." her mom said before looking around the apartment, "I have to say, this place looks pretty nice. You and Marcus seem to have come a long way." her mom stated, continuing to admire.

Who in the bloody-hell is Marcus?

"Y-yeah... about that... me and Marcus ain't together anymore." Martti said as her mom looked at her with a shocked look. "You aren't? Aww, that's a shame. I liked him, he was just the gentleman for you." her mom praised as Martti rolled her eyes. Her mom sighed, "Oh well. Though, I think this is the perfect opportunity for me to take you out to meet this nice-" her mom said as she suddenly paused. Though, I quickly knew what caused her to pause so suddenly. She was staring at something, and quickly figured out what that "something" was.

 _Me._

Her gaze was focused solely on me, staring into my eyes as if she wanted to take my soul.

I'm very terrified right now.

The more she stared at me, the angrier her face got, and the more terrified I was becoming. I took a glimpse at Martti to see that she too was pretty scared right now.

After staring at me for what seemed like five hours, she looked at Martti, "Martriana, who is this girl?" she asked with a venom coming from her voice. Martti just stood there with a terrified (why do I keep saying "terrified"?... FUCK!) look on her face.

I didn't know "Martriana" was Martti's real name. I actually thought it was Martti. Hmm.

 _"Sh-she's... she's... she's..."_ Martti stuttered. "Come on, Martriana! We don't got all day!" her mom urged as Martti flinched. _"Sh-she's... sh-she's my... sh-she's m-my... she's m-my girlfriend..."_ Martti confessed a she hung her head, looking towards the floor. "WHAT!?" Martti's mom yelled, making us both flinch, "What the hell do you mean she's your girlfriend?!" Martti's mom shouted. "B-but momma-" "Don't 'but momma' me! What have I told!? 'No daughter of mine is not going to be some trashy-ass dyke.'!" her mom interrupted. "Momma, please!" Martti cried. "Momma, nothing! Because I've told you too many times! Now, get rid of this bitch or-"

"Or what?" interrupted a males voice.

All three of us looked towards the door to a man standing there. He was seven feet tall with a bald fade. He had the same toffee colored skin as the rest of us but a bit darker with tattoos covering the entirety of both his arms as he was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of black jeans with a pair of boots (Timberland to be exact).

The man walked over to Martti, who now had a look on her face between happiness, sadness, and shock. He pulled Martti in a hug, "Sorry it's been so long." he said as Martti hugged him back. It then came to me that this man must be Martti's dad.

He pulled away from the hug and looked towards Martti's mom. Well, "looked" was an understatement; "glared" who be a more appropriate. Her mom was fazed but quickly composed herself as she glared right back at him, "So... let me get this straight. You ova' here havin' a fuckin' fit, all 'cause yo' daughter wants to be with a girl, Nicole?" Martti's dad ask. "Look. I don't know about you, but I raised her to be a woman, not a dyke. So I'm very fucking sure I have every _RIGHT_ to have a temper tantrum." Martti's mom, now known as Nicole snapped, "But this is coming from the man who hasn't been in his daughter's life ever since she was five!" Nicole exclaimed. "If my crazy bitch of an ex-wife hadn't tried to fuckin' kill me _AND_ tried to send me to prison, I would've been able to be in her life," Martti's dad said, "But that ain't what this is about. This... this is about you bein' a total bitch jus' because your daughter's in love with another girl! I mean, c'mon na'! You really think jus' 'cause she came out yo' pussy that you get to have every say in her life?! Does yo' own daughter's happiness mean anything to you?!" Martti's dad asked. "Hmm. Well... she did come from my pussy, so... yes, I do believe I mostly have every say in her life. Because she's clearly shown me that she can't make any right decisions for herself. And as far as her happiness? I honestly don't think she deserves it. I raised her to be woman. Someone who'll follow after me as I did with my mother. But she's completely thrown all of that straight out the window. So honestly... her happiness means _SHIT_ to me." Nicole explained with smirk on her face.

A shit eating smirk if you ask me.

I looked over towards Martti to see her shaking as tears were running down her face. I left my spot from the door and went to her as I pulled her into hug as she hugged me back. "Y'know... it's damn shame when a mother can't accept her own child for who they are. To not even care their own happiness. I mean, do you even know why she's doin' this?" Martti's dad asked. "Yes. To be a dyke who I clearly must've not raised right." Nicole said. "You're right and wrong. You're right when you said you haven't raised her right. You completely fucked that up. And you're wrong. She's not doin' all this 'cause 'she's being a dyke', as you say. She's doin' it 'cause she's tired of yo' bullshit! Tired of you puttin' her with half-ass niggas! I seen the way raised her, the niggas you put her with. She was tired of it! She wants someone to be happy with, someone to make happy, someone to make her happy, someone to love, someone to hold! Hell, someone to even grow old with! But she can't 'cause she has to deal with you and yo' bullshit! Even worse is that you was thinkin' of givin' her up when we found out she was a hermaphri-, hermitu-, whatever the fuck it's called!" Martti's dad exclaimed as Nicole looked away. "Okay, I'll admit that that was a horrible decision and I truly regret it. But that, Devon, still doesn't excuse what she's doing." Nicole said. Martti's dad or Devon just sighed before looking towards me. My body froze as I looked him in his dark brown eyes, a feeling of nervousness coming over me. But that feeling soon began to wash away the more I looked into them, calming my nerves; the same calming sensation I get when I look into Martti's eyes (or... whenever I just look at her in general). "Can I ask you a quick question?" he Devon asked as I nodded my head softly, "Thanks. Do you... love my daughter?" he asked as my face turned a bright red. _"W-well, we've only started dating since yesterday... but yes. I do love her."_ I shyly answered with a smile on my face. He smiled at me before smirking as he turned towards Martti's mom who now had a pissed off look on her face. "Martriana..." Nicole started...

"You got two choices. You either leave this bitch... or I'm gone." she said.

"Today, not tomorrow!!" Nicole yelled.

"...no..."

"What did you just say?" Nicole asked, surprisingly in shock.

"I said 'no'!" Martti yelled, "I'm sick and fucking tired of all the shit you put me through! Daddy was right! I'm tired of the half-assed niggas you kept putting me with! 'Cause ain't nam none of 'em treat me right! They cheated on me, they beat me; hell some of 'em even made fun of me 'cause of the way I am. And Marcus, the one you were _SO_ _FUCKING_ fond of? HE FUCKING _RAPED_ ME!! And everyday, EVERY-FUCKING-DAY I would tell you about the shit they'd do to me! And whenever I did, the only thing YOU would do is say 'Oh well. Maybe you should be a better girlfriend.'!! You saw that I was in pain, I knew you did!! But what did you do?... _Nothing... you did nothing..._ " Martti finished as she started crying again. I pulled her into a tight hug as she returned it, burying her face in my neck as I glared her mom

I took a glimpse at Devon to see that he too was glaring at Nicole. Nicole stared at Martti and I, specifically Martti, with a blank face as Martti and I stared back at her. She then started to slowly towards us. She then slowly started to bring her left hand up before bringing it back down with a lot of speed, looking to slap Martti. I quickly pulled Martti behind me as Nicole's hand fully connected with the side of my face.

And _GODDAMN_ did it hurt.

"Move bitch..." Nicole said, raising her hand back up.

" **Make me, bitch...** " I challenged, not moving, looking her dead in the eye.

Why do keep smartassing people? And does she keep calling me a bitch?

She began to bring her hand back down again as I closed my eyes braced for impact... but didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes and looked up to see that Devon grabbed her wrist, "I don't think so..." he said as they both glared at each other. "Fine," Nicole said, yanking her wrist out his hand as she glared at Martti, "Stay here. We'll see where you end up in the future." she said, walking to the door. She opened and looked back at Martti, "And when your life is ruined, don't come crawling back to me." she said before finally leaving, slamming the door shut.

Slamming the door was a tad bit unnecessary.

I sighed and looked at Martti, only for her to hug me as I hugged her back before sitting down on the couch. "Aye, it's gon' be a'igtt." Martti's dad said, "Yo' mama is jus'... bein' a bitch. If you wanna be with a girl, then be with a girl. It won't make a difference to me. And it ain't gon' change who you are." Devon said, sitting down next to Martti while putting his hand on her shoulder. _"D-daddy... why d-does momma h-hate gay people?"_ Martti sobbed out. "Well... that's jus' the way she was raised. That's what her momma taught her. Told her that gay people had no place in the world. And Nicole, she listened to every word. To the point where she completely despised gay people. She didn't say any of this out loud, only to her friends. She even told me at some point when we was goin' together. I was mad at her for it, but jus' decided to not say anything. And we got pregnant wit' you, she'd always tell me that she was gon' teach you everything her momma taught her. And she did jus' that. But... hehe, you didn't listen to her. It's jus' like she said, you took everything she's taught you 'bout gay people and completely thrown it straight out the window. Heh, and I don't blame you. 'Stead of jus' sittin' there, you went against it. And I'm proud of ya. So I want you to listen to me, both of you. Don't let anybody tell you who you can and can't be with. If the two of you wanna be together, then be together." Devon explained.

Martti looked at me, _"Ash, please promise me that you won't leave me, that you won't hurt me."_ Martti said as I softly kissed her cheek. _"I promise. I couldn't ever bring myself to do something like that."_ I said. Martti smiled before turning towards Devon, _"I want you to promise me something, too."_ she said. "Anything." _"Promise me you won't leave me again. I just list ma, I don't wanna lose you either."_ Martti said as Devon pulled her into a hug. "I promise. I know I wasn't there when you was growin' up. But I'm here na', and I ain't goin' anywhere. And besides, some bodies gotta look after ya." Devon said, letting Martti out of the hug looked towards me, "Hmm. I never actually got yo' name." he said as a small red hue of embarrassment spread across my face. _"O-oh, I'm sorry. It's Ashley."_ I said. "Devon, nice nice to meet you." Devon said, offering me his hand as I shyly shook it, "Heh, your a shy one." he said as the hue on my got redder as he and Martti chuckled, "Hmp. I like you. I jus' hope you 'tend to keep that promise you made." Devon said. _"I do. I love her too much to hurt her."_ Isaid as I hugged Martti as she kissed my cheek. "Hehe, you gotta cute lil' accent there." Devon said as I my blush became even redder.

"Though..." Devon said, "There was Miya..." he said as Martti and I looked at him in confusion. "Who is Miya?" Martti asked. "Miya, believe it or not, was... yo' momma's girlfriend," Devon said as we looked at him in shock, "Miya loved the shit outta of her. Treated her like Nicole like she was the fuckin' Queen Of England. But Nicole... she ain't feel nun' for that girl. Shit, didn't even go three or fo' weeks 'fore Nicole broke up wit' her; breakin' that girl's heart completely. When she told me about it, she said she was jus' doin' an 'experiment'. If so, that was a fucked up ass experiment she was doin'." he explained as Martti and I just sat there, shocked, "Welp. 'Bout time I be gettin' up outta here. Better head back home 'fore Tori kick my ass. I'mma be back over here sometime to visit, 'cause I also got some people I want to meet." Devon announced, kissing the top of Martti's head as he got up from the couch as went towards the door, "Oh, and if yo' momma or anybody come ova' here wit' some bullshit... jus' call me, a'ght? This goes fa' you too, Ashley." He said as Martti and I nodded, "A'ght then, I'll see y'all later." he said before leaving out the door.

And then... there were two.

Martti sighed as she slouched onto to the couch as I laid my on her shoulder, "Well... that was pretty eventful." she said before looking at me as she saw the faint hand print from where her mom slapped me, "You okay? Y'know, from mo-Nicole slapping you?" she asked as she gently caressed my face. "Y-yeah, I'll be fine." I said, _"Will you be alright? You know, with your mom leaving you and all?"_ I asked softly. "It sucks but what can you do, y'know? She's made her decision and I made mine." she replied as she placed her hand in my cheek before pulling into a soft a kiss.

We pulled away and stared at each other.

 _"I love you, Martti.~"_

 _"I love you too, Ashley.~"_

That's all we said before we fell back into our kiss.


	6. School Sucks, It's Filled With Assholes

(Ashley's POV)

~Three Weeks Later~

It's been three weeks since Martti and I started going together. Ever since then, I've been spending a lot of time with her. Going out on dates, or, as she says, "bumming around"; which we have been doing a lot of that as well. She's even encouraged me to be more outgoing... well... only I little bit more outgoing. She even came over to meet my family.

We've even told them that we were a couple (except mother because she already knew). And surprisingly, they were very supported of us. Even father, which was a first. They told me that they didn't care who dated, just as long as I'm happy. They even welcomed Martti into our family with open arms. And also a warning from all my brothers that if she broke my heart, they'd kill her as Martti nervously but honestly stated that she wouldn't do anything like that. We've even told them about... the way Martti's body is... and they were really supportive of her. But wasn't too thrilled when we told them that we had sex... twice. They were somewhat okay with it. Well, mother was... somewhat. My brothers weren't too happy, but let it slide. As for father... he wasn't happy at all as he gave Martti a warning as she nervously heeded it.

~Two Days Later~

Algebra 2.

My fourth hour class.

Not too many liked it. Well... nobody liked it. Everybody hated it.

Except for me; I love algebra (I love geometry more, though). It's really easy when you know how to do it. But the kids that go to Glenn Heights will beg to differ. They'll say "It's hard.", when in reality, they don't pay attention. You can give them the simplest problem and they'll still say "It's hard!".

And that's exactly what they're doing now: complaining about how "hard" the work is. And me? I was just sitting in the back watching JinxTV on YouTube. Though, my video was interrupted by someone texting me.

And that someone was my girlfriend, Martti.

 ** _Martti ~ hey baby_**

 ** _Me ~ hey luv_**

 ** _Martti ~ wyd_**

 ** _Me ~ nothing just sitting in my geometry class watching youtube while the whole class is complaining about it being 'too hard', they're so annoying! I wish you were here with me I really miss you_**

 ** _Martti ~ I really miss u too baby and I wish I was there too but they put me in this retarded ass class_**

 ** _Me ~ what class is that_**

 ** _Martti ~ this social/life skills bullshit my social and life skills is on point so idk why they put me in this class bcuz we barely do anything but I aint really complaining bout that jus this class boring as a muhfucka_**

 ** _Me ~ that class does sound boring, but to be honest, you do have a slight anger problem, that's probably why they put you in there_**

 ** _Martti ~ it aint my fault a lot people in this school piss me off wit the shit they do_**

 ** _Me ~ that is true, a lot of people in this school are annoying af, but we just have to deal with them_**

 ** _Martti ~ I guess... I gotta go we aint supposed to be on our phones and mr roadhog bout to take mines I'll see u later love u_**

 ** _Me ~ lol okay bye, I love you too_**

After that, I went beck to watching my video. But yet again I got interrupted. But it wasn't someone texting me, it was because someone had sat next to me. Someone I hated. **_REALLY HATED._**

Bryce Anderson.

He was supposedly the "cutest" boy at our school. I don't see why, he's really ugly if you ask me. But majority of the girls in this school thinks otherwise. They'd all say how they would let him fuck them whenever he wanted, however he wanted. How they would suck his dick all day and all that good stuff. It just really annoys me. So the fact that he just so decided to sit next to me was beyond my own knowledge. Why doesn't he go bother someone else like Kiera? She seems to be the president of his fan club.

"Whaddup sexy," he started, "How you doin'?"

His breath smelt like burnt rubber (not that kind of rubber, or maybe it was, I don't know).

" **What do you want?** " I asked in annoyance. He flinched a little at the tone of my voice before brushing it off, "Shit, nun'. I was jus' wanderin' if you wanted to come ova' to my place and... chill." Bryce asked with a retarded looking grin on his face as he gripped my thigh. **_Hell no._** I mentally stated as I took my pen out my pocket, clicked it and stabbed his hand, but not too hard... unfortunately. "AARRGGH!!! Damn, the fuck you do that fo'?" he asked, shaking his hand in the air. " _Oh, I'm so sorry._ **Maybe you'll learn not to touch me next time!** " I snapped as he flinched again, before regaining his "cool guy" posture. "You know you liked it. But fa' real, is that a 'yes' or a 'yes'?" Bryce asked. " **Uhh... no.** " I said. "Damn! Yo' boy can't get no head? Man, that's fucked up. I mean, you can at least gimme a kiss doe." Bryce stated as he leaned in and tried to kiss me. And just by looking at the way he had his lips puckered out he didn't know how to kiss, or... at least give a decent one.

 _' **FUCK NO!** '_ I thought as I slapped him as hard as I could.

"ARHHGG!! What the fuck you keep hittin' me?!" he asked. " **Because you keep fucking bothering me!!** " I yelled as he flinched for the third time (he seems to flinch a lot). "Language, Ms. Mayweather." said our algebra 2 teacher, Ms. Perla. _"Sorry..."_ I apologized. "What? I don't get no apology?" Bryce asked a little irritated. _"I'm sorry... **that you're a little dick having fuckboy.~** "_ I "apologized" with a smirk on my face. Bryce just sucked his teeth and looked away from me. _' **Serves you right, bitch.** '_ I mentally stated triumphantly.

 ** _*BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!*_**

The bell had rung, signaling the end of class. I collected all of my things and got up from my seat. As I did, Byrce took the opportunity to slap my butt.

I was beyond pissed as my right eye twitched a little.

So I gently set my things back down, turned towards him, and socked him right in the side of his face (specifically the side of his jaw) as he yelled in pain and doubled over onto the floor. Everyone stopped and looked at him before looking up at me, _"He fell out his chair. You should really be careful Bryce. **You might hurt yourself.**"_ I stated (somewhat) innocently as everyone continued to leave the classroom. I looked back down at Bryce and stuck my tongue out at him before picking my things back up and leaving the classroom.

I walked to my locker and put all my things away before closing it and heading off to the cafeteria. But not before going to the social skills class to get Martti, as I know that she's probably dying to get out of there. Because for some odd reason, the social skills teacher doesn't let the students leave until three minutes after the bell has rung.

As I got there, the door opened up revealing their teacher, Mr. Wallace, who was now just releasing his students for lunch. And the first person to come out (more likely "run" out) was Martti.

Knew it.

"OH MY GOSH!! YES!!! FINALLY OUT THAT CLASSROOM!!!" Martti exclaimed in complete euphoria as she started jumping around. I giggled at her little display as her classmates just looked at her as if she was on drugs. When she was done having her mini celebration, she turned to see me still giggling at her. She came up to me and gave me hug as she softly grabbed and squeezed my butt in the process which caused me to blush as I hugged her back, "What's got you all giggly." she asked as I giggled some more. _"You adorably jumping around."_ I giggled as a blush appeared on her face. "Shut up. I was just happy to be outta that class. Now c'mon, I'm hungry as hell!" Martti complained as she gently pulled me along to the lunchroom as I was still giggling.

After we got our food and ate, we decided to go to the library due to it being open during lunch hours. As we were making our way there, we heard voices. They sounded as if they were coming from "The Abandoned Halls".

The reason they're named The Abandoned Halls is because nobody goes them. Well, students go to the classrooms and hangout in the hallways whenever they felt like skipping class. It's just that the halls isn't active. The classrooms aren't used, half the lights don't work, none of the cameras in the hallways or classrooms work, and there's a few cob webs hanging here and there. Nobody doesn't know why those halls aren't used, so the students use them to skip class.

Martti and I continued to follow the voices as they were starting to get louder, sounding like a girl and a boy's voice. We reached the corner from where the voices were coming from. We peeked around the corner and saw Bryce and Kiera, "So... is you gon' do it?" Bryce asked, standing against the lockers as Kiera's face went red. _"I-I don't know..."_ Kiera nervously stuttered. "What? You 'fraid someone gon' see us? Don't nobody be down these halls, so er'thing's cool. Now, you gon' give yo' boy some head or nah?" said Bryce as he pulled his extra long t-shirt that was under his signature black unzipped hoodie up to reveal his... somewhat small member. I'll admit, Martti's member isn't really long (sorry luv), but that's only because she's an hermaphrodite (I think... I don't know, she was right, she is somewhat of a biological mystery). Kiera slowly reached her right hand down and started stroking his penis before getting onto her knees and sucking it.

"Eh... I know these halls is abandoned and all, but they could've at least went in one of the classrooms..." whispered Martti as I just nodded my head in agreement before looking away from them, "You wanna go?" Martti asked as I just nodded my head again. So with that, we both took our leave and continued our way towards the library. Once there, I went to find "Diary Of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules". It was my favorite in the Wimpy Kid series.

Once I find it, I went over towards the table and sat down and started reading.

"Hey Ash!" Martti whispered as I looked at her as she was waving her hand for me to follow her. So I got up and followed her until we were at the back of the bookshelves. We come back here a lot because there's a crack in between two of the bookshelves that leads to an open space between the shelves and the back wall. Almost like a little room. We would come back here just to be by our selves.

But knowing Martti, she probably brought me back here to "tease" me.

And that's exactly what she was going to do when she hugged me from behind. She shoved her right hand inside my black leggings and started caressing my womanhood through my lightly damp panties, causing me to moan, _"Hehe, I haven't even started and you're already wet.~"_ Martti purred as I just softly moan.

I hated the effect Martti had on me, but at the same time I loved it.

She started to softly bite my neck as she slipped her left hand inside my shirt and started to grope my breast while taking her right hand and stuffing it inside my panties as she started fingering me. _"Ahhnnn~"_ I moaned as Martti started pinching my nipples and fingering me faster, _"M-Martti... ahhnn... don't... d-don't stop... aahhhnnn~"_ _"Don't worry baby, I won't.~"_ Martti said as she stopped fingering me and started caressing the inside of my womanhood, gently and slowly moving her fingers in a circle while continuing to fondle my mounds. My moans were slowly getting louder as I felt my walls tightened, _"I can feel you slipping, baby.~"_ Martti stated as she started fingering me again, making my moans louder and my breath more erratic than it already was. _"Oohhh... I'm so close... ahhnn... I-I'm gonna-"_

 ** _*BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!*_**

The bell rung, meaning it was time for students to go back to class. Martti and I groaned in annoyance, wanting our fun to continue. She slowly took her right hand out of me and her left hand out of my shirt as I fixed my clothes. "That sucks. I guess we just gon' have to wait 'til we get back to my place." Martti stated as I looked her with a saddened expression on my face, _"Or... wait 'til our free hour.~"_ she stated seductively as I smiled and pulled her into a kiss. We pulled away from our kiss and looked each other in the eyes.

 _"I love you, Martti.~"_

 _"I love you too, Ashley.~"_

And with that, we kissed one more time before leaving our little spot and headed towards our Advisory class, it's just we weren't in the same room with each other.

I wish we were.


	7. Makin' Love In School

(Martti's POV)

I'm now just walking into my Advisory class and was already pissed.

A.) I didn't wanna be here.

B.) We barley do anything.

And C.) Bryce and Kiera were here.

I'm surprised that they're weren't sitting next to each other, after what Ash and I just witnessed not too long ago. Bryce was sitting at the front of the room talking to his "squad", as he say, about whatever the fuck. While Kiera had her line of vision focused solely on him from the back of the room. I guess the two of them became a couple or something.

I don't know, I didn't dwell on that thought for long as I started thinking about Ash; her thick, sexy ass...

But it was ruined when Bryce noticed that I sat down. Unfortunately, his seat was right next to mine. I can even feel him looking at me, getting ready to say some dumb bullshit.

"Yo, whaddup girl?" Bryce spoke as I sighed. _'Oh my God, what do you want?'_ I thought as I turned my head towards him, "What?..." I asked, not really wanting to be bothered. "Shit, nun'. Jus' wanna tell you that you ova' there lookin' good." he stated staring at my ass. "Yo. Eyes is up here." I said. "Shit. My bad, shawty. Jus' lookin' at that ass 'fore I smash." he asked. "You ain't smashing shit. The day I let you smash is the day I kill myself. And trust me, that day ain't coming any time soon," I explained, "Besides, ain't you and Kiera going together or something?" I asked as Bryce seemed to get nervous. "What you talkin' 'bout?" Bryce asked. "It's just... I overheard some people talking, saying that y'all was going together." I said, trying not to sound suspicious. "Man, whoever the fuck you heard that from, they lyin'." Bryce stated as I took a quick glimpse at Kiera to see she had a very saddened look on her face.

Do she... do she really got a crush him? Huh, I guess sucking his dick was her way of telling him how she feels. Well shit, now I kinda feel bad for her.

I looked back towards Bryce, only to see him staring at my ass again, "Nigga, why the fuck do you keep looking at my ass?" I asked, irritated. "Damn, you stubborn as fuck." one of Bryce's friends said. I think his name was Jerry. "I'm not stubborn," (lie) I declared, "I just don't like him. Or any of y'all niggas for that matter. Actually, now that I think about it, all y'all some ugly ass niggas to be honest. Plus, I'm already going with somebody." I stated.

For some reason when I said that, Bryce seemed to flip his shit, "BRO!!! WHY DO Y'ALL BITCHES BE SAYIN' THAT BULLSHIT!?!?" Bryce yelled in anger as a very perplexed look spread across my face. "What... in the fuck... is you talking about?" I asked in confusion. "Like... you know Ashley Mayweather? That one weird bitch? The one who's always talkin' to herself and shit?" Bryce asked.

Now... I was damn near ready to get up and "Chuck Norris" the fuck outta this nigga for calling my girl a weird bitch. But I knew I would probably get in trouble. And knowing Ashley, she'd probably kick my ass if I do. So I just calmed myself down and refrained from ripping his throat out, "Yeah, I know her. Why?" I asked. "Nah, 'cause her ol' weird ass ain't tryna' letta nigga smash - AT ALL. Asked her could I smash; bitch gon' slap me in my fuckin' face!" Bryce explained as I quietly giggled to myself.

That's what you get for messing with her.

"Oh bro, I kno' who you talkin' 'bout now!" another one of his friends exclaimed. "Who?" another one asked. "That one girl who's always wearing a black hat. She got a fat ass and big titties. But she weird as a muh'fucka." the first one explained as the second one hummed, realizing who he's taking about.

Then their oh-so-glorious leader, Bryce spoke up again, "Bruh, on God she do. She got some big ass titties. And she gotta fat ass? Bruh, tryna' tell you. I'll have her on her knees, givin' me head all day, nigga! Shiiit, lay her ass on her side and get jus' get to poundin' her shit. Bruh, I'm tryna' tell you!" Bryce explained happily as his buddies agreed as they started to join in. I was... oh let's just say that I was about ready to go super saiyan (I watch anime, Ashley got me into it). I mean, who wouldn't be pissed if a bunch dudes started talking about how they was gonna fuck your girlfriend or vice versa? "Ayo Bryce," Jerry started, "You know what we should do? We should run a train through her shit." he suggested as Bryce and the rest of the "Tiny Dick Crew" agreed.

Y'all really don't know how pissed I am.

"I swear to fucking God y'all some straight up perverts." I hissed as I looked at my phone to check the time. _'12:56. Well, at least time's going fast enough.'_ I thought. The sound of my phone getting a text message caught my attention as I looked at it to see that I got a text from my girlfriend.

 ** _Ashley ~ hey luv_**

I smiled.

 ** _Me ~ hey big booty_**

 ** _Ashley ~_**

 ** _Ashley ~ don't call me that..._**

 ** _Me ~ why?_**

 ** _Ashley ~ its embarrassing_**

 ** _Me ~ aww but it's cute and true_**

 ** _Ashley ~_**

 ** _Me ~lol hey baby?_**

 ** _Ashley ~ yes_**

 ** _Me ~ u gon gimme head later on?_**

 ** _Ashley ~ ..._**

 ** _Ashley ~ ..._**

 ** _Ashley ~ ...maybe...do you want me to?..._**

 ** _Me ~ nah I was jus messing wit u_**

I bet she's blushing right now.

 ** _Ashley ~_**

Yep, she's blushing. And I think she might kick my ass too. If she do, it'll be worth it (not really).

"Who the fuck is you textin'?" asked a voice whose breath smelled like burnt-barbecued raccoon booty. "Why the fuck is you all in my business?" I asked in annoyance. "Aye, hol' up! Who the fuck is you talkin' to like that?" Bryce asked, trying to sound intimidating. "You obviously! Ugly ass." I hissed as he seem to get offended. "You jus' swear I'm ugly." Bryce stated. "That's 'cause you is ugly." I said with a slight smirk. "Shiiit! Don't none of these hoes think I'm ugly, doe." he stated as he got up and walked around the classroom. All the girls in the classroom was cheering for him, even Kiera.

Stupid bunch if bitches.

I looked back at my phone to check the time and saw that it was 12:59. _'Oh shit! Only one more minute left! Come on, come on, come on, come on!'_ I mentally chanted.

 ** _*BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!*_**

 _'And I'm outta here!!!'_ I mentally exclaimed in happiness as bolted outta my chair towards the door, being the first person in the hallway, "WOOOOO!!! OH GOD YES, I'M SO GLAD TO BE OUTTA THERE!!! WOOHOOHOOO!!!" I cheered, skipping, jumping, and twirling down the hall with such glee, while people were looking at me like I'm a dumbass, but I didn't give not five fucks.

I was just happy to be outta that class, and away from Bryce and his gang of jackasses.

Though, my gleeful moment was brought to an end when I ran into someone, knocking us both down. "Arrgh... shit." the person from under me groaned. I looked down to see I was on top of one of Ashley's older brothers (my future brothers in law), Jay. "Oh shit, you alright?" I asked as I got off of him and held out my hand as he grabbed it and pulled himself back up. "Yeah, I'm good. The hell is you doin' skippin' through the hall and shit?" Jay asked in confusion. "Oh nothing. Just happy to be out that class. And away from Bryce annoying ass." I stated as Jay became pissed. "Oh, hell nah. You don't know how badly I wanna beat the fuck out that nigga, man." he said. "Why?" I asked (ignorantly). "'Cause this nigga stay fuckin' with Ashley. She always tellin' us he stay tryin' to grab her ass and shit. Shit, we all wanna beat his ass. Annoyin' ass mutherfucker." Jay explained in complete anger. This is the first time I've heard or seen Jay get this angry. I wouldn't blame him. "I guess we all in the same boat. I wanna beat he fuck outta him 'cause he's always tryin' to do the same thing to me." I stated. "Fa' real?" Jay asked as I nodded, "Damn. Shit, heh, I think we might have a muh'fuckin' royal rumble in this bitch," Jay joked as we both started laughing, "Alright, let me get to the gym 'fore Mr. Smith start trippin'." he said as he left towards the gym. I looked at my phone and read the time.

1:03.

 _'Oh shit!'_ I mentally panicked and started hauling ass to my English class. Fortunately, it was one of the only three classes I shared with my baby. Unfortunately, it was another class I shared with Bryce.

Why the fuck do I have so many classes with him?

I saw the English classroom and ran faster. Thankfully, I made it just in time as I looked around the classroom for somewhere to sit. I saw Ashley, who had just noticed me and waved me over to sit with her which, of course, I accepted (who doesn't want to sit next to their bae?).

So I walked over and took the seat next to Ashley on her left as she instantly pulled me into hug, _"Hey baby!"_ Ashley greeted me, quite excitedly I might add but quiet enough for only me to hear. "Heh. Hey Big Booty. And when did you start calling me 'baby'?" I asked, hugging her back. She blushed and became nervous, " _Do y-you not l-like it when I c-call you th-that?_ **And I thought I told you not to call me that.** " she said. "Nah, I do like it. It's just usually I'm the one calling you 'baby'," I assured her as I firmly grabbed her ass, causing her to let out an adorable squeak, "And I'm gonna keep you calling you that 'cause it's true. And 'cause you gotta fat ass." I stated as Ashley pouted, turning away from me in embarrassment as the blush on her face got brighter. _" **You didn't have to grab my butt.** "_ Ashley hissed. "I know, but I wanted to." I said, kissing her cheek as she smiled and softly giggled.

 ** _*BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!*_**

Well, there goes the bell.

"I ain't late!"

And there goes Bryce, two seconds late to class, as always.

"Umm... yes, yes you are late, Mr. Anderson." our English teacher, Ms. Jordan stated, "Now I'm going to ask you to get a pass from the office." she said, as Bryce groaned while walking back into the hallway, muttering what sounded like "What the fuck?" under his breath. Ms. Jordan sighed as she turned towards the class, "Alright. Y'all is going to be finishing y'all Heroes Journey project. If any of y'all is already finished then y'all can talk quietly." she announced as we all got to work. Ash and I were in a group of three along with Ashley's best friend, Johnny.

 _'Speak of the devil.'_ I thought as I saw Johnny walking over to us. _"Hey Johnny Gat!"_ Ashley happily greeted as Johnny groaned. "I thought I told you not to call me that." Johnny stated, irritated by nickname Ashley gave him. " **And I thought I told _YOU_ not flirt with me.**" Ashley argued, just as irritated due to his constant flirting. "I... w-well... you... whatever," Johnny stammered before giving up as I just laughed, "Anyway, I gotta question. How long have the two of y'all been goin' together?" Johnny asked.

Ashley and I froze.

 _"H-How... did you?..."_ Ashley asked. "Saw the two of y'all kissin' after school," Johnny answered, "To be honest, y'all make a cute lil' couple. And don't worry, I ain't gon' tell anybody." he chuckled as we both blushed. _"Th-thank you. And we've been together for three weeks."_ Ashley thanked and answered quietly only for the three of us to hear. "Yo, Johnny!!" yelled a voice.

An irritating voice.

An annoying voice.

A fuckboy like voice.

A voice that made me wanna rip it's head off every time I heard it.

Fucking Bryce.

Ashley and I just stared at him in disgust as Johnny looked at him in confusion, " **Why are you over here?** " Ashley hissed as Bryce looked her and licked his lips (his lips needs some fucking chapstick) before sitting down next to Johnny. "Ms. Jordan told me I had to be in y'all group," Bryce said, "But I gotta better question. Ashley, is you gon' let me and squad smash?" he asked which really pissed me off. " **Fuck you and your half-ass squad.** " Ashley hissed as everyone in the classroom looked at her. "Is you okay Ms. Mayweather?" Ms. Jordan asked. _"I-I... uhhh... I..."_ Ashley stuttered. "Yeah! Y-yeah she's fine." I said, covering for Ashley. Ms. Jordan dismissed the whole thing as everyone went back to what they were doing while Bryce started laughing. Ashley, Johnny and I ignored him and begin to finish our project.

~45 Minutes Later~

Our group was one of the three groups that finished (without Bryce's help).

Right now, we weren't really doing anything. I was looking at Instagram posts while secretly having my arm wrapped around Ashley's waist, occasionally reaching my hand to grab her ass; Ashley was resting her head on my shoulder watching YouTube on her phone while Johnny and Bryce were their phones as well. I don't know what they were doing exactly 'cause they were sitting across from us.

"Ayo Johnny, you and Ashley fuckin'?" Bryce asked right out the blue.

All three of us looked at him. Ash and I were glaring at him as Johnny looked at him in confusion with a slight blush on his, "Wh-what? N-nah, we haven't. Why in the hell would you ask that?" Johnny nervously answered. "Damn, that's a shame. I thought y'all would be since y'all so close and shit," Bryce stated, "But fa' real doe, Ash-" " **Shut the _FUCK_ up talking to me,**" Ashley growled, cutting Bryce off, **_Actually. I would really appreciate it if you left out our FUCKING table._** Ashley hissed. "What? You mad? Huhn?" Bryce teased. I can see Ashley slowly losing her temper. "Baby, calm down." I whispered to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She seemed to have calmed down a little. I turned my gaze back towards Bryce, "But uhh... could you leave? For real." I said as he looked at me. "Fa' real, bruh. You is kinda annoyin'." Johnny added. Bryce looked at him, "And if I don't, the fuck is you gon' do 'bout?" Bryce asked, getting in Johnny's face. Johnny was about to say something until his face scrunched up as he covered his nose, "Argh! Bro, why do yo' breath smell like ass?!" he asked as some students started laughing, "Like, damn! Do you even brush yo' teeth?" he asked. "Hell nah!" I followed up as everybody in the class busted out laughing.

Shit, even Ms. Jordan started laughing. Bryce snapped his head towards me, "Shut the fuck up, bitch!!" he bellowed. I was just about ready to roast his ass, but Ashley beat me to it.

" **YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!! UGLY ASS, STUPID ASS, SHRIMP-DICK HAVING, NARROW MINDED, MONKEY LOOKING, DICK RIDING, FAGGOT ASS BITCH!!!!!** " Ashley exploded.

Everybody was shocked.

I was shocked.

Johnny was shocked.

Bryce was shocked.

Bryce's little squad was shocked.

Kiera (who I'm now just realizing has this class) was shocked.

Even Ms. Jordan was shocked.

Now this... this was a first. During the three weeks we've been together, I've never seen Ashley get this angry before. I didn't even know she could throw nets like that. All while going off on Bryce, all 'cause he said something to me?

Best... Fucking... Girlfriend... Ever...

"Martriana, can you please take Ashley out into the hall for a minute?" Ms. Jordan asked as I nodded my head, slowly and gently grabbing Ashley's hand as I slowly dragged her out into the hall while she continued to give Bryce The Stare of A Thousand Deaths.

"You... uhh... you okay?..." I softly asked. Ashley leaned against the lockers, taking deep breathes. " _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just..._ **he's so fucking annoying! And when he called you a bitch, I just lost it.** _I hated that he called you that._ " she explained. "Wow. Just... wow. Baby, you ain't gotta apologize. I ain't mad. I'm actually quite surprised and happy. Like, I've never seen you get so angry before. Shit, I didn't even know you _could_ get that angry. And them nets was funny as hell. And when you said shrimp dick, I was cracking the fuck up on the inside" I praised as Ashley blushed a dark red. _"I don't know to be honest. **But I'll admit, they were pretty funny.** "_ Ashley said. I chuckled a bit before grabbing her by her ass and pulled her into a kiss. She squeaked in surprise at my sudden move, but soon melted in the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

We weren't making out or anything. Just a sweet, passionate kiss.

We pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. I guess we were thinking the same thing as we simultaneously pecked each other a few times on the lips.

"Ya ready to go back in?" I asked as Ashley nodded her head. So we let go of each other and walked back into the classroom. Everyone in the class stared at us as if we were going to kill them. We just looked at them and went back to our seats. I looked at Bryce, who was now at another table, looking pretty sick [Author: The word "sick" has another meaning where I'm from (or mainly just my school). It's like... say if you just got told off by someone or vice versa, and you have no comeback, and all you can do is just sit there with a blank face. That's what the word "sick" means here.]. I smirked a little, _'That's what's you get, you ugly bitch.'_ I thought.

 ** _*BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!*_**

Oh that's right, I forgot we didn't have long in class. Everyone started grabbing their shit and headed out the door to their seventh hour class, mine and Ashley's being a free hour (why we have free hours is unknown to me, but I'm not complaining).

 _"Hey baby, you 'member what I said when we get to our free hour, right?~"_ I seductively whispered in Ashley's ear. She blushed, _"Yes I do.~"_ she seductively answered back as we made our to The Abandoned Hallways.

~Time Skip~

After a long ass walk (it wasn't all that long, only 5 or 6 minutes), we had finally made it to the hallways. We started checking the classroom doors to see if any were unlocked. Though, we didn't have much lu- "Found one!!" Ashley exclaimed.

Nevermind.

I sauntered myself over to her as she held the door open for me. I closed the door once we were inside and looked around the classroom to see chairs, tables, a teacher's desk, and few cobwebs all over the place with the Sun being the only light source as it shined in through the windows. " _Wow._ **It's dusty in here.** " Ashley stated as we looked around. She was right, it was dusty as fuck in here. I walked over towards the teacher's desk and opened up the drawers; only to find more dust and cobwebs. I looked over Ashley to see her staring out the window.

 _'Hmm. No harm in surprising her.'_ I thought with a smirk on my face as I pulled the waist of my joggers (yes, I'm wearing joggers) down slightly, just enough to show my briefs (yes, I'm wearing briefs, boxer briefs to be precise. Don't want to, but I kinda have to). I then pulled my half limp dick though the pee hole (I think that's what it's called) as I looked back at Ashley to see she was taking a selfie with her back facing me, _'Perfect.'_ I thought as I quietly snuck up behind her before quickly hugging her from behind as she let out a squeak-like yelp while also dropping her phone.

I laughed her as she looked over her shoulder at me, embarrassed, with a red hue on her face. Ashley then looked down to see my dick slightly sandwiched between her ass cheeks. _"What? I couldn't wait any longer.~"_ I stated as I started to lightly bite her neck causing her to softly moan. _"Mmm... M-Martti... let me g-get my ph-phone first.~"_ Ashley moaned as I bit her neck one last time before slightly releasing my arms from around her waist so that I now was holding her waist with just my hands. Ashley bent over to pick up her phone as her ass pressed my dick slightly up against my stomach. She looked back up at me before slowly moving her ass side to side, _"Nnggg~"_ I moaned as Ashley giggled before standing back up as I fully wrapped my arms back around her. _"Did you like that?~"_ Ashley asked seductively. _"Hehe. I kinda did actually.~"_ I answered as she turned around to face me and pulled me into a kiss as she grabbed my dick and slowly started to jerk it.

Her hands were so soft. They were like velvet; the motion of her hand moving up and down my shaft was sending little volts of pleasure throughout my body. I moved my hands down to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze as she softly moaned into the kiss, beating my meat a bit more faster. I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, but she kept her mouth shut.

So that's how she wants to play?

I brought my left hand up and squeezed her titty, causing her to gasp, taking the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. Now content, I brought my left hand back down to her ass while my tongue was now dancing around inside her mouth as she let out an irritated-like moan. I felt Ashley using her tongue to wrestle mine for dominance. I smiled, accepting her little challenge using my tongue to wrestle hers back. After some time, I won the mini wrestling match as my tongue continued to explore its territory as I felt a small bit of liquid escape my dick. We pulled away from the kiss as a long strand of saliva was seen, connected by our tongues. We looked down to see that some precum had shown up. Ashley looked back up me, _"Sit down, please.~"_ Ashley requested before pecking me on the lips. I complied with her request, taking a seat in a nearby chair. Ashley then dropped to her knees and looked up at me before licking the cum off the head of my dick. After doing that, she took my cock in her mouth, slowly sucking it. _"Ooohhhhh... baby, that's it.~"_ I moaned as Ashley sped up, her bobbing up and down. Her mouth was better than her hand. Her soft lips tickling my length; her tongue running along the underside of my dick as her head went up and down, swirling her tongue around the head every time she came up. _"Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm~"_ her muffled moans being the only sound she could make as she bobbed her head faster. _"Ooohhhhh... that's right baby, suck daddy's dick real good.~"_ I moaned, placing my hand on the back of Ashley's head, making her deep throat me.

And why in the hell did I just call myself daddy?

 _"Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm~"_ Ashley moaned as she started sucking even faster. _"Oohhhnn... baby, keep going - ooohhhhh... I'm finna cum.~"_ I moaned as Ashley tried to suck more faster. At this time, I placed both my hands on the back of her head, using my right hand to put her straight, long, black hair into a makeshift looking ponytail (somehow, considering she's wearing her beanie hat). The more Ashley sucked me, the closer I was to reaching my end, _"Oohh, oohh, oohh, ahhnn... I'm finna cum, I'm finna cum, I'm finna cum!~"_ I moaned, holding on to Ashley's head as I shot my nut into her mouth.

I started taking deep breathes after coming down from climax as I let go of Ashley's head, watching her long hair fall back to its original position as she tried to catch her breath, starting to cough a little while covering her mouth. Ashley then sat back down on my lap, nearly sandwiching my still hard dick in between our stomachs as she tilted her head upwards, showing me her neck. She then swallowed what I believe to be was my cum, gulping it down before sighing contently when she was finished. _"Did you like that?~"_ Ashley asked with her sexy voice. _"Hehe. Sure did, baby.~"_ I said as I kissed her on the lips, slipping my tongue inside her mouth, tasting the residue of my cum.

This time, I decided to let Ashley explore my mouth as her tongue shyly did so. Running along my tongue, rubbing against the roof of my mouth, going down my throat (tried to), all before coming back to rub itself against my tongue again. I lifted my tongue up and intertwined it with hers as they started dancing with one another, making us both moan. We both pulled away from the kiss and looked at each other before giggling. Ashley got off my lap as we both stood up and took our shoes off, followed by her leggings and my joggers. Ashley took her panties off as I kept my briefs on. Ashley unbuttoned her black and white baseball looking shirt, revealing her bra cover titties. She then reached behind her back as she went underneath her shirt and started fiddling with the snap on her bra until she finally unsnapped it; taking her bra off to reveal her bare titties. The only clothing that was still on her was her black thigh high socks, her unbuttoned shirt and, of course, her beanie hat. While I left my black long-sleeved "Tokyo" shirt, my briefs and black and white Nike socks on.

Though, looking at her... I just got hard and wet at the same time.

 _"You like what you see, luv?~"_ Ashley giggled while I sat back down as she sat back on my lap. _"Hell yeah.~"_ I answered, pecking her on the lips as she giggled again. _"P-please make love to me.~"_ Ashley stated, looking at me with love and lust on her blushing freckled face. _"As you wish, baby.~"_ I purred, lifting her body up as she slowly sat down on my dick.

 _"Nngg... you're a lot more tighter than before, baby.~"_ I purred as Ashley blushed in embarrassment. I began to slowly thrust into her as she moaned, slowly starting to bounce up and down so that our rhythm would match. _"Oh, my God - aahhnn... yes, oohhh fuck me.~"_ Ashley moaned as she bounced a bit more faster as I tried to thrust faster, but couldn't due to the position we were in. _'Fuck!'_ I mentally exclaimed in frustration.

But... an idea came to me.

While Ashley was still bouncing on my dick, having the time of her life, I stood up as my dick (some how) slipped out of her pussy as she almost fell on the floor. I was able to catch her, having my hands on her ass to hold her up as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. " **Why in the bloody-fucking-hell would you that?!** " Ashley asked, pissed off. "Hehe... My bad." I answered nervously. "You could've at least told me ahead of time." Ashley said as I walked over to the teacher's desk and sat her down on it. "I'm sorry, bae," I apologized once more, kissing her on the cheek as a pink hue spread itself across her face, "I just thought... 'Maybe we could fuck like this.'." I stated as I laid Ashley down on the desk as I was standing in between her legs.

I then lined my dick up with her pussy before slowly pushing it in as we both moaned. Once I was all the way inside her, I started thrusting into her as we both started moaning louder. Ashley then started to buck her hips to recreate the rhythm we had; in which, it worked.

To be doing this with Ashley is the most pleasurable feeling I've ever had in my entire life. It's like... our bodies were made for each other. The feeling of just the head of my dick meeting the lips of her pussy was enough to almost make me nut with her being so moist and wet, allowing me to slide right into her. Being inside of her; the tightness, the wetness, the pleasure, it all just... consumes me. The feeling of my dick caressing her insides every time I pounded into her would almost make me faint from how good she feels. The way her large titties cutely bounced up and down, making me harder by the second, stirring a desire inside me to fondle them, suck on them, to nibble and pinch her nipples (I love pinching her nipples for some reason), all to my heart's content. Watching the small shaky jiggles of her thick, sexy body. Seeing the pleasured look on Ashley's face; her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head, her tongue slightly hanging out her mouth. It made me feel elated, knowing that I was pleasing her. Her increasingly loud, but very cute moans (I find them cute) were like music to my ears (it's cliché, I know, don't remind me). Listening to her begging for more, moaning from pleasure, gasping my name; it encouraged me to give her my all, to hear her lust filled screams, to satisfy her... _to love her._ 'Cause that's what I wanna do (damn, i just said that like we been fucking our whole lives when this is only our third time doing so).

 _I wanna love her, I want her to KNOW that I love her and that I always WILL love her... just as much as she loves me._

I leaned down and brought Ashley into a hungry kiss as I put my left leg onto the desk in an attempt to gain more friction as she loosely wrapped her legs around my waist. _"Oohhh... Martti... aahhnn... fuck.~"_ Ashley moaned after pulling away from the kiss as I started thrusting deeper and faster into her, the tip of my dick barley hitting her womb. I leaned back up and began playing with her titties, groping them as I continued to thrust faster into her. _"Ah, ah, ah, ahn, ahn, ahn, aahhnn~"_ Ashley moaned as I began to pound her faster. I leaned back down and wrapped my arms around her body, slightly lifting her up while she wrapped her arms around my neck to hold herself up as I pulled her into another kiss. I licked Ashley's bottom lips for entrance as she grants it by opening her mouth as I slid my tongue inside, prodding Ashley's tongue to life as they started wrestling each other before dancing together. Ashley began bucking her hips a bit more faster as I now started fucking her, thrusting my dick deeper inside until I was now hitting her womb. _"AHN, AHN, AHN, AAHHNN... MARTTI - OOOHHHHH... YES, YES, YES, FUCK ME, FUCK MY TIGHT LIT'LE PUSSY!!!~"_ Ashley screamed before placing her head on my left shoulder, _"MMM, MMM, MMM, MMM~"_ Ashley cooed, her moans being muffled by my neck. _"OHN, OHN, OHN, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!~"_ I moaned as I continued fucking her, nearly reaching my breaking point again as I felt my cock tingling. _"AHN, AHN, AHN, MARTTI... I'M GONNA CUM, I'M GONNA CUM, I'M GONNA CUM!~"_ Ashley moaned as I felt her walls get tighter; the grip of her arms around my neck getting tighter as well as her legs around my waist as the grip of my arms around her body got tighter. _"I'M FINNA CUM, I'M FINNA CUM, I'M FINNA CUM, I'M FIN-AAHHHNNNN!~"_ I screamed as I reached my breaking point, shooting my warm nut straight in her womb. Not long after, Ashley finally reached her climax as I felt her release her cum, mixing it with my own. My body finally gave out as I collapsed on top of her, both of us heavily breathing as we're trying to catch our breath.

 ** _*BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!*_**

 _'Damn. Bell rings right when we finish fucking. I can't believe we just fucked... in school. I also can't believe no one heard us. I mean, I know these hallways is abandoned and all, but someone had to at least hear us.'_ I thought. Once I had enough breath in my lungs, I slowly lifted myself off of Ashley as she remained laying down, catching her breath. I slowly took my now half limp dick out of her pussy as our mixed cum leaked out of her. I looked down at her as she tiredly looked up at me before softly smiling as I smiled back at her. I leaned down and gave her soft kiss before pulling away. I laid down on the desk next to her as she snuggled up to me as we stared at each other before giggling, pecking each other on the lips a few times.

But at that moment...

Realization hit me...

The realization... that I nutted inside of her.

And my terrified face was enough to show for it.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Ashley asked, sounding worried. I looked at her, "I-I... I... I n-nutted... inside you..." I worriedly (is that even a word?) professed as Ashley started... to giggle? _"It's okay. I'm on a birth control pill."_ Ashley giggled as I sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God. I... am so not ready to have kids." I stated as Ashley stared at me. _"Martti?..."_ Ashley asked as I hummed in response, _"If you were to get me pregnant... w-would y-you... be there?..."_ she asked, sounding beyond worried. "Baby," I started, "Course I'll be there. Dont think I'm only saying this as just some hollow promise. I really mean it. If I'm gonna be stupid or smart enough to get you pregnant; I promise you, on my life baby, that I'll be there for you. 'Cause I love you, I love you too much to ever leave you. Besides, it'll be nice a thought, knowing my girl is carrying my baby. _Our baby._ " I assured her, softly rubbing my hand along her stomach. Ashley slightly became teary eyed as she softly pecked me on the lips whilst snuggling me even more. I chuckled and kissed her forehead before sitting up, "What are you doing?" Ashley asked, sitting up as I walked over to our clothes that were on the floor, picked them up and brought them back over to the desk, handing her back her clothes. "Well, we gotta get dressed and head to class. As much as I really don't wanna." I stated as I put my joggers back on, along with my shoes. Ashley wiped her pussy clean with some tissue she magically acquired out of nowhere before slipping her panties and leggings back on, followed by her shoes. _"Martti? Can you please help me put my bra back on?"_ Ashley asked as I nodded. I lifted the back of her shirt up as she put her bra on as I took the straps and snapped them back together. _"Thank you, luv!~"_ Ashley cooed as she kissed my cheek.

We started walking towards the door... only for Ashley to fall to the ground.

"You alright?" I (stupidly) asked, helping her back up as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... my lower body seems to be a tab bit sore." Ashley stated. I think I fucked her a bit too good. "Well, it looks like someone's not gonna be walking right for a while." I teased as Ashley blushed. _" **Sh-shut up.** "_ Ashley hissed as I chuckled, helping her to our last class of the day.

Which, unfortunately for Ash, is gym.

 **[Author Note: The words "net" "nets" "netting" "netted" "heat" heated" "heating" and "heated" are synonymous with "roast" where I'm from, just in case you get confused.]**


	8. The Devil's Unwelcomed Return

(Martti's POV)

Ashley and I just walked into the girls locker room. We would've been here a lot sooner if not for Ashley's limping. Though, I really can't complain since I'm the reason _why_ she's limping.

We went to our lockers and began changing. I took my shirt off and put on a white tank top, followed by taking my joggers off and putting on a pair of all black "AND 1" basketball shorts while leaving on my black and white Nike socks and switching my shoes to basketball shoes. I looked over at Ashley and seen she had changed her shirt to a black tank top which was showing A LOT of cleavage (she's torturing me and don't even know it) while putting on a pair of black and white vintage Puma gym shorts over her leggings (for some reason) and keeping her black Chuck Taylors on (she wears a lot of black clothes now that I think about it). We put our regular clothes in our backpacks and stuffed our backpacks in our lockers. "Need any help getting to the gym?" I asked, walking over to Ashley. "No, I got it." Ashley said as she got up and limped over towards the door. Only to get halfway before falling against the lockers. "Heh. You got it, huh?" I asked, smirking as a light red hue of embarrassment spread itself across Ashley's face. _" **Sh-shut up.** "_ Ashley hissed as I chuckled a bit before helping her up towards the gym.

Upon entering, we saw that most of the students were already here. Some were sitting on the bleachers talking, while others were running around like retards on drugs. Ash and I walked over towards the bleachers and took a seat. "Hola niñas." said a voice. We looked over towards the left of us and saw Johnny and his little gang. The one that greeted us was Victor Legorretta, or "Gunther" as everyone called him (don't even know where he got that name from). He's mostly known for his artwork and pencil tapping skills. The next was Jamal "JJ" Johnson, the stubborn, stuck up ass of the group. Always trying to look down on somebody like he's just that _one nigga_ that nobody can fuck with, even though everybody knows he got his ass beat by Moesha last year. Next, there's La'Montay Townsend, the joking asshole. He's like the generic Kevin Hart of the group (and the school), always throwing nets (roasting) at someone and be taking basketball _way_ too seriously. Though, his nets are actually pretty funny. And lastly, there's Ryan Smith, or "Big Ryan" as we called him since he was the tallest and biggest in the group with Montay being the second tallest... and probably the skinniest... and the ugliest.

"Wassup." I greeted back as Ash meekly waved. "You alright, Ash? I seen you limpin' in the hallway earlier." Johnny asked in concern. Ash and I blushed a little, knowing exactly why she's limping, _"M-my l-legs hurt. Th-that's all..."_ Ashley shyly answered while also sounding embarrassed. Johnny looked suspiciously at Ash and I, seeing the blush on both our faces. We both knew he must've figured out what we did last hour. "Alright. Just hope yo' legs feel better." Johnny said, winking at Ash and I as our blushes got a bit brighter.

"Ashley, ¿puedo follarme?" Gunther asked. Everybody just looked at him with a face that asked "What in the fuck did you just say?". Well... everybody except me and Ash. We knew exactly what he asked, and it kinda pissed me off.

"No." Ashley answered blankly. "Do you even know what I asked?" Gunther asked, smirking. "Yes, you asked could you fuck me. So therefore, my answer is 'no'." Ashley blankly explained. Gunther just sat there, looking pretty lost. _"Je vais manger ta chatte plus tard, d'accord?~"_ I stated as Ashley blushed. _"D-d'accord."_ Ashley said. "What... the fuck is y'all sayin'?" Montay asked in confusion. "Don't worry 'bout it." I said.

It's a good thing I'm bilingual. Or is it trilingual? I don't know, just know that I can speak six languages. And I think Ashley can speak like what... thirteen, fourteen, fifteen languages?...

 ** _*BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!*_**

And... gym class has officially started. I looked around the gym and seen that everybody was already here. _'Huh. Guess we was too wrapped up in our conversation.'_ I thought as Mr. Smith, the gym teacher walked in. "Alright everybody, let's line up!" Mr. Smith exclaimed as everyone got up and lined up. Well... everybody except Ashley. "Ashley, is there any particular reason why you haven't gotten up yet?" Mr. Smith asked. "My legs hurt." Ashley said (best excuse ever). "That's not a proper reason, Ashley." Smith said. "But my legs really do hurt." Ashley replied. "Man, if you don't get the fuck up 'fore I beat yo' ass!!" Bryce yelled. "Congratulations Bryce, you just earned yourself eight laps!" Smith announced as Bryce sucked his teeth, "Now!!" Smith exclaimed as Bryce smacked his lips and lazily started jogging, "And Ashley, I really need you to stop the façade and LINE. UP." Smith said, sounding a bit annoyed. " **Well if you want me to get up so badly, THEN HOW ABOUT YOU GET OVER HERE AND STOP MY LEGS FROM HURTING!!!** " Ashley hissed, enough venom in her voice to make even Mr. Smith flinch. "Alright, alright, you get a pass for today. But next week, I want you up, got it?" Smith said. Ashley nodded, still a bit angry.

Smith sighed and turned back towards us as we started our warm-up. Karaokes first, then butt-kickers, high-knees, sprints, lunges, bunny hops, stretches and lastly, two laps around the whole gym; in that order.

~30 minutes later~

Thirty minutes. It took _thirty whole FUCKING minutes_ just to finish our warm-up. We would've been done way ahead of time, but due to some girls' (including Kiera's) complaining, Bryce in general, and some dudes being retarded, we had to restart our warm-ups like... fifteen or sixteen times. But thankfully, we finished. Right now, I was sitting down talking to a girl named Daija. Daija-Renée Reed, though, she prefers it if people called her "Tank". She was... so to say my arch rival... in a way... kinda... I guess. A lot of people think we're related 'cause we act a like. Which is kinda true, we do act the same way and we're both bi, though we both lean more towards the lesbian side. And I guess we are kinda the same since she's also a hermaphrodite. She's gotta dick and balls with a pussy, like me. Just... she only has one urethra that's leads to her dick, and she doesn't have a womb so she can't get pregnant. How do I know all this? She told me... We were talking and the topic was brought up...

"Aye," came Daija's voice, sounding like Young M.A., but a bit more high pitched, "You know who that is ova' there?" she asked pointing at Ash. "Yeah, that's Ashley. Why, you trying to smash her?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Hell yeah, wit' her sexy ass." Daija answered, eye-raping the shit outta Ashley.

Though, this puts _me_ in a tough spot. If I don't tell her that Ash and I are going together, she's gonna try and fuck Ash, even though Ash is just gonna say no every time she asks. Even so, Daija'll find out eventually, so I might as well tell her now.

"You can't." I said as Daija looked at me confusion. "Why I can't?" Daija asked, sounding bewildered. "'Cause I'm going with her, that's why." I stated smugly. Daija looked at me, then at Ash, then at me, then at Ash, then at me, "Hell nah, you ain't goin' wit' her." Daija said. "You think I'm lying?" I asked as Daija nodded her head, "Alright then, c'mon. I'm finna show you somethin'." I stated getting up and walking over to Ashley with Daija in tow. _"Hey luv.~"_ Ash sweetly greeted as she brought me into a hug as I returned it. "Hey baby." I greeted back. Ashley's gaze shifted over to Daija, "Who's this?" she asked me as I smirked. "This is Daija-" "You can just call me Tank." Daija interrupted, glaring at me as I started snickering, "Anyway, I wanna ask you somethin'." Daija stated. " **If you're going to ask can you fuck me, the answer is no.** " Ashley hissed as Daija flinched a little. "Damn, I was gon' ask you that later on. But, what I really wanted to ask was is you and Martriana goin' together?" Daija asked, smirking, knowing I don't usually like it when people called me by my first name. Ash had grew a bit nervous as I gave her a peck on the cheek, letting her know it was okay, _"Y-yes, we're going together."_ Ash shyly answered. "Is you fa' real?" Daija asked, obviously not believing Ash. "Yeah, 'cause I'm the one who popped her cherry." I stated proudly. Ashley blushed and hid her face in my chest, causing me to chuckle as I wrapped one of my arms around her. "Is she fa' real?" Daija asked Ashley, not believing me now. _"Y-yes, she's the one who took my virginity. We were at her apartment watching a movie and she kissed me, confessing her feelings for me as I did the same. After that, things kind of just... took off. **And she really does know how to pleasure a girl.** "_ Ashley explained, straddling me as she pecked me on the lips. I smirked a looked over towards Daija, only to see her staring at us, looking pretty sick (checkmate).

"Damn," was all Daija could muster, "I guess y'all really is goin' together. Wait, hol' up! Ashley, how did you know that I was gonna ask to fuck you?" Daija asked as Ashley became annoyed. " **Because that's all everybody at this _DAMN_ school ever asks me. Everyday, boys and the occasional girl would always ask can they fuck me! And it just... it just... it just gets on my FUCKING nerves!!!**" Ashley angrily stated. "Ain't that why you goin' wit' her?" Daija asked me as I snapped my head towards her.

If y'all could only see how mad I was.

"Nah, it ain't," I started, "I'm not going with her just so I can fuck her. I'm going with 'cause I love her. There's something about Ashley that a lot of these niggas here, or anybody for that matter, don't even know. And even if they did, they wouldn't give a fuck. She's schizophrenic. Y'know what that is, right?" I asked as Daija shook her head 'no', "Well, it's a mental disorder. Something she doesn't have complete control of. It starts messing with her head, making her see and hear things that ain't real. That's what happened to her the day after we fucked. A _voice_ or _some voices_ told her that what we did wasn't real, told her that _I_ wasn't real. Told her that even if I was real, I didn't and wouldn't ever love her back. Telling her that everything that had happened between us, from the moment we first met, up until that point, wasn't real. Telling her it was nothing but a big hallucination. When I woke up, I saw her – sitting up, body shaking, whimpering with tears coming out her eyes. I was shocked to see her like that. I didn't wanna see her like that. I asked her what was wrong, only for her to ask me 'Was it real?'. I asked 'Was what real? Us having sex?'. And right after I asked that..." I paused, taking a deep breath while hearing a little sniffle come from Ash as I rubbed her back, hoping to comfort her, "...She lost it. She was screaming, crying, asking me was everything we did real and not just her hallucinating. I was scared and terrified. I didn't want her to think everything we did wasn't real, I didn't want her to think that I wasn't real, I didn't want her to think that I didn't love her. So I grabbed her, hugged her and kissed her as tightly and as affectionately as I could, letting her know that I _WAS_ real, that I really _DID_ love her; telling her that everything that happened, everything we did was real. It hurt and pained me so much to see her like that, so much that... even I started crying, 'cause the pain that she was feeling, I felt it as well. I didn't wanna feel that way and I didn't want her to feel that way. I had to learn a lot about being in a relationship with someone whose got schizophrenia. And trust me, there's a lot you'd need to know. Ashley's not someone who you can just call up and say 'Let's fuck!', no one should. Nah, she wants to be loved, loved for who she is, not for her body, just like they, or any other person would. But shit, that's all any nigga ever think about when they see her. They take one good look at Ash and be like 'Oh shit! She sexy as a muhfucka! Y'know I'm finna smash! On God, bruh!'. Shit, and it ain't even just dudes; it's girl too. There's a few lesbians here, and they pretty much think the same thing. And it's like... they don't even consider how she'd feel, like they just expect her to say 'yeah'. So yeah. The reason why I'm going with her is 'cause I wanna be with her. To make her feel special, to love her, kiss her, hold her, caress her, and to fuck if we're both up for it. To got to sleep with her in arms and to wake up to her beautiful face. To tell her 'I love you.' whenever I can and so much more. But those... those are just some of the many reasons why I'm with her," I explained, "And for the record, Ash and I only fucked three times." I concluded (damn, I just got real philosophical, didn't I?)

Daija just sat there, looking at me with the most shocked look on her face as Ash remained quiet.

"Please don't tell anybody that." I pleaded as Daija nodded, holding out her pinkie for a pinkie promise as I wrapped mine around hers, "Thanks." I said as she just nodded again. "Alright, time to go change!!" Smith announced, causing the three of us to jump. I looked over towards the clock on the wall and saw that is was, indeed, time to go change. "Damn, was I really talking for that long?" I asked in shock as both Ash and Daija started laughing. _"Yep.~"_ Ashley answered, pecking me on the cheek. I said "Damn." once more before the three of us got up and headed towards the locker room.

Once inside, we went towards our lockers, got our backpacks out and started changing back into our regular clothes. Everyone else did, I planned on staying in my gym clothes 'til I got home. Honestly, I wasn't even planning on coming into the locker room, but Ashley wanted me to come in here with her. Though, I'm glad I did, 'cause I get to sit down and bask in Ashley's beauty and sexiness. Her body is just so thick and curvaceous, the way her ass slightly shook and they way her titties cutely jiggled with every step she took. She was just a sight to behold.

Kinda hard to believe that her and her mom's body's are natural, considering that's who she got her body from. Guess you could say she really does take up after her mom in more ways than one (what? Everybody's gonna stare at their lover's mom at some point).

"Martti?" Ashley said, snapping me outta my trance. I looked at her to see she was wearing her clothes from before. "Y-yeah?" I asked. _"Are you alright? You seemed a little out_ _of it."_ Ashley asked in slight concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. _Just admiring how beautiful and sexy you are, baby.~_ " I stated as I got up and hugged her, grabbing her ass while kissing and softly nibbling her neck as she giggled. _"That sounded so cheesy."_ Ashley giggled.

Tell me about it.

"Aye lovebirds, y'all comin' or is y'all finna fuck?" Daija asked, waiting for us at the door. We looked back at each other and giggled, pecking each other on the lips as one more time before grabbing our stuff and walking towards the door where Daija was waiting.

 ** _*BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!*_**

The bell ringed, signaling that the school day has ended as students were flying outta class to either get to their lockers or out the door. The door was where we were headed, walking outside to see half the school (it's a big school and we have a lot of students that go here) outside. Some piling on the busses, some waiting for their parents to come and get 'em, while some walked home. "Alright, let me gon' on 'head and get on this bus. I'll see y'all Monday... I guess. If I decide to come to school." Daija said, walking towards the bus as we waved back before continuing down the ol' dusty trail towards home.

~25 minutes later~

We were now walking to Dyson St., the street that the rich people lived on. It was also the street that Ashley and her family lived on (her family is pretty fucking rich), which was also where Ashley had stopped. She only stopped when she had or wanted to go home. Other than that, we would keep straight and head directly to my place, "Your body still hurt, doesn't it?" I asked as Ash nodded, considering that she limped all the way here, "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." I stated, a bit concerned that I might've actually hurt her. " _N-no, it's fine. Besides, I've already told you, I'm just a tad bit sore. It's nothing to worry about."_ Ashley assured me, but I was still worried about her. "Maybe you should go home and rest, baby." I said as Ashley looked at me, sadden by words, "Look, baby. I really want to come with me, I really do. But I'm just worried about you. So just go home and get some rest. Please, for me?" I stated. _"O-okay..."_ Ashley said dejectedly. I hugged her as she returned it, "Don't worry, baby. I'mma come over later on and see if I can spend the weekend with you, alright?" I asked as Ashley nodded, a soft smile forming on her face. I giggled and brought her into a kiss as she returned it. I licked her bottom lip as she instantly opened her mouth, allowing my tongue entrance as it explored her wet cavern, causing her to softly moan.

We pulled away from the kiss and looked each other in the eyes.

 _"I love you, Martti.~"_

 _"I love you too, Ashley.~"_

We kissed one more time before going our separate ways. Well, for now at least.

~15 minutes later~

I had finally made it back home. And by "home", I mean my apartment room; room 27C. Once I reached the door, I slid my hand down in my right pocket and began fishing for my keys. But... I couldn't feel them. Funny, that's the pocket I always put my keys in. I reached down in my left pocket and still felt nothing. I then realized my phone wasn't in my either of my pockets neither. Oh, my God. I think I left my phone and my keys at the school (way to go, Martti).

I was just about to turn around and head for the school again... until another realization hit me. I'm still wearing my basketball shorts 'cause I didn't feel like changing. Which my keys and my phone were still in my joggers as my joggers were still inside my backpack (way to go again, Martti).

I let out a sigh due to my own stupidity.

I took off my backpack and opened the zipper up to see my joggers. I reached in the pockets and sure enough, I pulled out my phone and my keys. I sighed again, in relief this time... and at my own stupidity. I zipped my backpack back up and put my phone in my pocket before unlocking the door. But as soon as I put the key in the lock...

The door opened up by itself... already unlocked...

 _'I swear to God I locked this door before I left.'_ I thought as I stared at the door in confusion. I softly opened the door all the way up and slowly walked inside. I closed the door and locked it, _again_ , as I took my shoes off. When I turned around, I seen the most unholy thing looking back at me, causing me to drop my backpack. Actually, let me rephrase that: the most unholy _person_ looking back at me.

Someone that actually scared me.

Someone I didn't ever wanna see again in my entire life.

Someone who I thought, and still think, for sure might try and kill me (I may be over exaggerating here a little).

Someone I hated more than my mom.

Someone I wanted to kill.

Someone who I can personally call The Devil himself...

Marcus Duncan.

The very person I've got outta a relationship with awhile back. The very person who my "mom" thought was just a "perfect little saint". The very person _who FUCKING raped me_... was lying here, in my apartment, on my couch, one leg crossed over the other (like he's just somebody), hands behind his head, and staring at me as I stared right back at him.

Words or expressions couldn't even begin to explain how I felt right about now.

"Waddup Martti?" he simply asked, sounding as calm as ever with a slight smirk on his face as I just continued to stare at him. I couldn't even form a sentence as my breathing began to quicken and was starting to become erratic as my body began to shake. I could even feel tears beginning to well up in my eyes. In any sense of the term... _I was scared..._

And he knew it.

 _"Wh-wha... wh-wha... wh-what... are y-you... d-doing h-here?..."_ I managed to choke out as he chuckled, the smirk on his face getting bigger. "What?" he asked, getting up walking towards me as I was too shocked and scared to move away, "A dude can't see his girl?" he asked, now directly in front of me as I kept quiet, my whimpering being the only sound I could muster.

I feel like I'm gonna piss myself.

Marcus chuckled again as he brought me into a hug. I, of course, didn't return it 'cause I was too scared. So scared, that my body seemed to have stopped working, not allowing me to move. And even if I was able to move, I sure as hell wasn't gonna hug him back.

He then grabbed my ass with one of his hands, _"Mmm... yo' ass is still the way I 'membered it: big, soft, round, plump and natural. Just the way I like it.~"_ Marcus moaned, squeezing my ass even tighter with both his hands. Tears were now leaving my eyes as my whimpering grew louder, _"What's the matter, babe? Don't you miss Daddy?~"_ Marcus asked, leaning in to kiss me.

At that moment, my body started up again as my hands flew up to his face, preventing him from kissing me, pushing him away. Marcus stared at me, bewildered and shocked before smirking again. "Why in the fuck are you here?" I asked again, venom and anger coming from my voice this time. Marcus just gave another chuckle, "Didn't I tell you, I wanna see my girl again. Is that so bad?" Marcus stated. "Yeah, it is. And I ain't yo' girl." I hissed as Marcus' smirk left his face. "What? You thought we broke up? Huhn? Hell nah! The fuck?! You don't decide that, I do. I say whether or not we together." Marcus growled.

His voice kinda terrified me.

"For your information, we did breakup. Why in the fuck would I wanna be with you after the way treated me?!" I asked in anger. "Bitch, I can treat you anyway I wanna treat you." Marcus snapped as he began walking towards me again. I went to open the door, but couldn't. That's when I remembered that I locked it (fuck). Marcus had quickly grabbed me before I even had time to find my keys, throwing me on the couch. "Stop fuckin' movin'!!!" Marcus exclaimed, trying to hold me down but couldn't due to my squirming and wriggling. That is until he punched me in the stomach, causing me to yelp in pain.

I forgot how hard he can punch.

He punched me in my stomach again, for good measure I guess, "There. That ought'a keep you still." Marcus said as began taking my shorts off, which he was successful in doing before moving on towards my underwear (briefs), which he wasn't successful in doing as I managed to muster up a bit of strength, kicking him in the face as hard as I could (which wasn't really all that hard) as he hollered, rolling onto the floor. Using the last bit of remaining strength I had left in me, I got off the couch, grabbed my shorts and bolted towards my bedroom, locking the door once I was inside.

 _'Why?...'_ I mentally asked my as I softly started sobbing. The one person who I hated, despised, and feared the most is inside my apartment. Why is he here? How did he get here? How does he even know where I stay? And what does he even want with me? My body began to shake as I now started crying uncontrollably. I didn't know what to do.

 _"Martti... where are you?~"_ I heard Marcus ask in a eerie sing-song voice. I'd instantly shut up, the sound of his footsteps ringing throughthroughout the apartment. Each step he took scared the living shit out of me as he headed towards the bathroom. At that moment, only one thought went through my mind.

 _'I gotta get the fuck outta here.'_

I quickly put my shorts back on before getting up and unlocking my bedroom door, slightly poking my head out to see if the coast was clear. Which was the most dumbest thing I've ever could've done (actually, it's the second dumbest thing I ever could've done, the first was when I took Ashley's brownie, which isn't the smartest thing to do since brownies are her favorite snack) as the door suddenly swung wide open, revealing a maniacally-crazed looking Marcus as he quickly jabbed me in the stomach as I yelped, falling to my knees as clutched my stomach, trying to ease the pain (I just got punched _three_ times in the same spot, of course I'm gonna hold my stomach). Marcus lifted my body up and threw me onto the bed before slightly pulling his pants down, only enough so that his dick was sticking out (I've completely forgotten how small it was, though I can't say anything 'cause mine isn't... all that big either... fuck...). Marcus punched me in my stomach again for the fourth time as he successfully took my shorts off again, while managing to successfully take my underwear off, revealing my naked lower body, feeling the faint cool breeze against my pussy. "The fact that you gotta dick always pisses me off. But you gotta pussy too, though. So I guess it's a win-win." Marcus stated, sitting in between my legs, rubbing his dick against my pussy as his hands went underneath my my tank top, crawling up my body to squeeze my (literally and metaphorically) non-existent boobs.

At first, I just laid there, too weak to do anything. But when I felt him starting to push his dick inside of me, my body immediately turned on (not like that). _'Hell no! I'm not finna go through this shit again!'_ I mentally exclaimed as mustered up some energy, quickly leaning up and socking him in the face, causing him to groan and hold his face as I kicked him away from me. I had quickly grabbed my underwear and shorts and ran into the living room, closing the bedroom door, hoping to buy me some time as I ran into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I had sat down on the toilet and began putting underwear and shorts back on. Once I've down that, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone as I called my dad (why in the fuck didn't I do this in the first damn place?).

 _"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up, please pick up!"_ I silently chanted, hoping he would pick up the phone. "Hello?" I heard his voice ask. "Daddy, I need you to come over here now!!" I pleaded. "Why, what's wrong?" he asked. "Marcus is here!! I don't know how he got into my apartment!! I don't even know how he found out where I stayed!! But he's here and he's trying to rape me!! Please, daddy, just hurry up and get here!!!" I pleaded. "I'm on my way. I'mma be there as fast as I can, a'igtt?" he said as I shakingly said "okay" before he hung up.

And here I am, locked in my own bathroom, sitting on the toilet with my crazy ass, almost homicidal "ex-boyfriend" in my apartment, trying to fucking rape me, for the _second-fucking-time_.

This is some bullshit.

 ** _*BBFF!!!* *BBFF!!!* *BBFF!!!*_**

"OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR!!!" Marcus yelled, banging on the door. I jumped in fright as I got up off the toilet and started backing up towards the shower, sliding the door open, stepping inside and sliding the door closed.

 ** _*BBBFFF!!!* *BBBFFF!!!* *BBBFFF!!!*_**

"I SWEAR TO FUCKIN' GOD, MAN, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR, I'MMA BEAT YO' ASS!!!" Marcus exclaimed, continuing to beat on the door.

I just sunk to the floor and started hugging my knees, quietly sobbing.

Why?

Why is he here?

How did he get here?

Why do I have to go through this?

Why won't he just leave me alone?

 ** _*BBBFFF!!!* *BBBFFF!!!* *BBBFFF!!!* *BBBFFF!!!* *BOOM!!!*_**

The sound of the door being busted opened scared the living shit outta me. Looking through the hazy shower glass door, I could see him. Standing in the middle of the bathroom, looking around. But the sight of him snapping his gaze towards the shower made me freeze. He then started walking towards the shower. Every step he took sent a shivering volt throughout my body.

Marcus was now standing directly in front of the shower, looking dead at me. He knew I was in here, and it terrified me. But not as terrifying as him sliding the door open, staring down directly at me with his now half limp dick still hanging out.

I just sat there, looking up at him, body shaking uncontrollably, tears sliding down my face, scared out of my mind. "...Didn't I tell yo' ass to open the fuckin' door?..." Marcus asked, sounding like a demonic maniac, "...And na' look what happened?..." he stated, grabbing me by my throat, lifting me up and pinning me against the wall. Marcus smirked (like a junkie finally getting they fix) before kneeing me in stomach (Jesus, you go from punching me to kneeing me? What the fuck?) as I whimpered in pain, "You should'a jus' gave me what I wanted. But nah," Marcus said, beginning to choke me, "You always gotta be difficult! But you wanna know somethin'?" he asked, tightening his grip as I started gasping, trying to pry his hands from around my neck, "I'm done playin' with yo' dumbass! Guess I jus' gotta take what I want..." he said. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. But before I could, he let me go as my body lifelessly dropped to the ground, weakly groaning as my body hit the floor. Marcus had sat back in between my legs again as he pulled my shorts and underwear off, a bit more faster than the first two times as my naked lower body was exposed to him again. He then pressed just the head of his dick against my lower lips.

 _"P-please... s-s-stop..."_ I whimpered, tears endlessly leaving my eyes.

"Nah. And besides, y'know you want this." Marcus replied, rubbing the head of his dick against the my lower lips.

Hell nah, I don't want this. I don't want this at all.

I went to punch him, but I was too slow as he caught my wrist and punched me in my chest (okay, so it's most likely that he's gonna kill me). He then grabbed my both of wrists and pinned my arms on either side of my head as he started pushing his dick inside me again.

 _'I'm so sorry, Ashley... I tried...'_ I mentally apologized. My body have finally decided to give up moving, preventing me from doing anything. And even if it hasn't, I would've been too weak to do anything from getting punched (and kneed once).

 _I'm truly sorry, Ashley..._

Marcus kept pushing until his dick was all the way inside, _"Mmmm... Shit, I forgot how good you felt.~"_ (I guess that makes only one of us).

"Martti!?!?" a voice yelled from the living room.

Daddy...?

"Man, who the fuck is this?" Marcus asked, annoyed; pulling his dick out of my pussy, shoving it back in his pants as he stood up. "Don't move." Marcus demanded (you punch me in my stomach five times, knee me in the stomach once and punch me in my chest, and then tell me "don't move"?... okay...) before walking out the bathroom. "Aye, who the fu-" Marcus asked before getting interrupted and thrown back into the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone walk in, but couldn't get a good look of them. So I slowly rolled over, so that I now was laying on my stomach. And standing over Marcus, looking down at him with the most deadliest glare ever was my dad. He picked Marcus up by his shirt collar and pinned him against the wall, "What... in the fuck... are you doin' here?" Dad asked grimly. Marcus smirked, "Jus' takin' care of a little business..." Marcus asked, chuckling a little before getting kneed in the stomach. "Jack, watch him. Make sure he don't go anywhere." Dad said as another person walked into the bathroom, revealing to be another one of Ashley's brothers, Jack (where and why did he get Jack?).

I weakly looked up at Dad as he looked down at sorrow and regret, "Sorry it took me so long to get here." he apologized, helping me put my clothes back on before picking me up. We had walked out into living room and saw Jack holding Marcus down. We passed them and went out the door.

It hadn't even gotten that dark out.

Dad had walked up to a black Range Rover (nice) and opened the front, gently placing me inside. "Jack! Let's go!!" Dad yelled, I had looked over towards my apartment door and saw Jack clothesline Marcus over the railing, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Unfortunately, he wasn't knocked out; just badly hurt. Dad had walked over to Marcus and kicked him in the stomach before lifting him up by his short collar again, "If I ever see you again... you jus' might end in somebody's hospital." he hissed, dropping Marcus on the ground before he and Jack walked to truck.

Once they were inside, Dad started the truck up and drove... somewhere... Where we were going, I don't know... 'cause I passed out...


End file.
